Total Drama Island: Twenty Four Campers
by Revidox
Summary: What would've happened if Chris got a slightly bigger budget and accepted two more campers to Total Drama Island? This is my take on the original Total Drama Island, with Lightning and Zoey added to the original cast. How will this affect the Campers? Will new relationships be born? Perhaps, new friendships. Or even more villains. Only one way to find out! Enjoy!
1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

Hey guys, I am Revidox and this is the first story that I have ever written. English is not my first language, so if you happen to spot a grammatical mistake than I would be very happy to correct that. Feedback is always welcome, as long as it is positive.

First things first, the reason that I wrote this story is because after the first time I have seen Total Drama Island I couldn't stop watching. It all started at a very young age, and I had to wait a whole week for each episode to watch it. TDI has always been my favourite cartoon, and I still like it. So I decided to make a tribute to it, a story in the way that I have always wanted it to be. The major diffrence in this story and the canon TDI is the budget Chris McLean got to start the show. With this change, he could hire two extra campers, and some new wildlife to the island. The campers I chose for this story are Zoey and Lightning. I have reviewed a lot of Total Drama characters, and these two were close to perfect for the story. There will be a lot of differences because of the introduction of these two. I will try to state as much as possible in the end of each chapters without spoiling the next episode.

So here you have it, have fun with the story.

* * *

\- The Dock of Shame -

A peacefull dock appears while the birds are singing and the incects are chirping. Suddenly, a good looking man with black hear and a stubble beard pops up right in front of the camera.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I am your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, twenty four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loserboat, haha, and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

\- The Campfire Pit -

A large dome like area appears where all the sides are covered with large tall rocks, with the exception of the entrance, which is made from wood. There is a campfire at the center of the area, and slightly further up are twelve tree stumps. At the right side of the are stands a lectern, where the host walks up to.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where after each challenge, all but one camper will recieve, a marshmallow. In the end, only one camper will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which let's face it, they will probebly blow in a week."

"To survive, they will have to battle: Black flies, grizzly bears!" Chris said as the camera shows a bunch of black flies who are getting shoo'ed by a grizzly bear. The camera fades to a giant maggot in a bowl. "Disgusting camp food and!" The camera fades back to Chris who is standing back at the Dock of Shame, as he is making a dramatic pause. "Each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." As the camera shows a camera placed in a birds nest, followed by a camera ducked taped to a tiki totem. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total, Drama, Island!"

\- Theme song -

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris is standing at the Dock of Shame. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this 5 star resort, so if they seem a little tence, that's probebly why!" He said with a large smile on his face.

A boat appears and is seen dropping off a rather short pale girl, with brown hear and a pony tail on top, glasses and braces. She is wearing a green shirt and pink pants with white shoes.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asks her as she quickly hugs him, much to his annoyance.

"It's so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're a lot shorter in real life!" Beth said exited.

"Uh, thanks..." Chris said sarcastically.

The second boat arrieved. A very relaxed girl with long blond hair in a ponytail stepped on the dock. She wore a blue hooding, blue jean shorts and sandals while carrying a blue duffel bag and a red surfboard with a yellow stripe on it.

"Allright, our surfer chick, Bridgette is here!" Chris said.

"Hey! What's up?" She said to Chris.

As she look around. She sighed.

"I thought we were going to the beach." She said.

Chris was grinning.

The next boat stopped.

"Introducing our youngest camper, at the age of 17, Cody!" Chris said while introducing the third camper.

Cody had brown hair, a white polo shirt with two red stripes in the middle, blue jeans, red sneakers and a gap between his two front teeth.

"Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-meister." Chris said while giving Cody a high five.

"Nice man, just me and the ladies here, plenty of oppertunity to make them interested" Cody said. Beth was smiling and waving while Bridgette was looking rather uneasy.

The fourth boat is seen dropping off a very tall dark skinned teenager with short hair and a short beard. He is wearing a withe hat, green shirt with a D on it and light green jean shorts.

"DJ!" Chris said.

"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it goin?" DJ asks while dropping his luggage on the dock and giving Chris a high five. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" He asks while picking up his luggage.

"Yo dog, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said while holding in his laughter.

"Looks a lot diffrent on the application form..." DJ said frustraded while walking through the dock.

As punk rock music blasts from afar, boat number five dockes. A guy with short black hair, a green mohawk and a goatee stepped off the boat while holding his radio in one hand and throwing his green duffle bag on the dock. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull over a long sleeved white shirt, with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris said.

"I don't like, surprises." Duncan said while clenching his fists.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime you get really surprised." Chris said while having again, a big smile on his face.

Duncan sniffed, let out a little smile and said "Okay then" while looking seemingly okay with the situation.

As he walked down the dock, he noticed Bridgette's board. "Nice board, he said somewhat sarcasticly."

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully. "I thought we were going to be on the beach."

Duncan was surprised that she replied so kindly.

"Well, to be fair, we are. It's just, a, crappy one..." Duncan said, more friendly than his first comment.

"Yeah, too bad." Bridgette said, while showing a smile to Duncan.

"I'm Duncan." He said as he dropped his duffelbag while he was walking up to Bridgette and DJ.

"I'm Bridgette." She said with a smile.

"DJ." Replied DJ while giving Duncan a fistbump.

The next boat arrived.

"Eva, nice! Glad you could make it!" Chris said while Eva stepped off the boat.

Eva was very buffed with black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank-top, matching blue gym shorts and blue tennis shoes. She carried a large bag.

As she walked down the dock, Cody was holding his hand up for a high five. Eva instead dropped her bag on Cody's foot. He let out a loud scream. "What do you have in there? Dumbbells?" He asked while holding his foot.

"Yes." She replied.

"She's all yours man" Duncan said to DJ, who is looking quite uncomfortably while Bridgette grinned at him.

The next boat dropped off a small thin guy with a brown mullet and a small bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a green hoodie over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, green sneakers and a blue toque.

"Ezekiel! What's up man?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel was looking in the sky. "I think I see a bird." He said as he was pointing at it.

Cody chuckled, while Beth was giving him a weird look.

"Okay, look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?" Chris said to him.

"Yes sir!" Replied Zeke.

Boat number eight docks. A blonde guy wearing a white cowboy hat, a pink open shirt showing his abs, blue shorts and sandals.

"Chris McLean! What's up man, It's a honor to meet you man!" The guy said.

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island man." Chris said.

"Thanks man!" Geoff said while giving Chris a high five.

Geoff walked to the group, giving high fives to the males and introducing himself to the females.

The ninth boat docks. It drops off a very pale girl with black and blue hair. She is wearing tight black clothes, a black skirt and black boots, obviously goth style. She walks off of the boat angrily.

"Hey Gwen." Chris said with a smile on his face.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asks, while it is pretty obvious that she isn't expecting the answer that she is hoping for.

"No, you're staying here." Chris said while pointing at Gwen. "My crib is an airstream with AC that way." He said while again, holding in his laughter.

"I did not sign up for this!" Gwen said frustrated.

"Actually, you did!" Chris said while holding up a bunch of contract, presumably one for each camper.

Gwen quickly grabs the contracts, rips them apart and throws them off the dock into the water while putting up a sinister grin on her face.

"The great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies!" Chris said with a smile on his face while he flashes another of the contracts.

"I am not staying here!" Gwen said frustrated.

"Cool, I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!" Chris said.

Gwen is looking at the boat. She turns aroud and glares at Chris. "Jerk!" She said.

Chris was posing for the camera, grinning. Out of nowhere, he heard someone breathing very heavily behind him while a boat left.

A very skinny guy with short red hear, glasses and a view hear on his chin stood behind him. He had a blue t-shirt with a picture of a burger on it over an orange long sleeved shirt, green pants and blue shoes. He carried some luggage and a keyboard.

"Welcome to camp, Harold!" Chris said.

"So do you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Asks Harold while looking around.

"You got it!" Grinned Chris.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!" Harold said while pumping his fist.

Shortly after another boat docks.

An Asian girl with long raven hear stepped onto the dock. She wore sunglasses, a small top, green shorts and black sandals.

"Heather!" Chris said as she was removing her sunglasses.

Beth quickly ran up to her and said: "Hi! Looks like we're your new friends, for the next nine weeks!" While Heather looked at her in pure disgust.

Heather's disgust quickly turned into a stare at the next contestant standing on the boat.

He had a tan skin, dark brown hair and perfect white teeth he showed with his smile. He wore a tight green t-shirt, worn out blue jeans and sandals.

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Chris said, while fistbumping Justin.

"Thanks Chris. This is great." he replied.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris said.

"I can deal with that." Justin said while shrugging.

Another boat docked.

"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" The girl said as she was stepping on the dock.

"Yo, baby, hey how you doing? How's it going?" She said as she was giving Chris a high five.

Harold gasped.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, 'cause I came to win." Leshawna said full of confidence.

"Ow what's up my brother, give me some sugar baby!" She said to DJ as she gave him a high five aswell.

"I have never seen a girl like you in real life before..." Harold said as he stepped to Leshawna.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"You're real big, and loud!" Harold said, trying to give her a compliment.

"What did you say to me!" Leshawna replied, lunging forward. As she was about to throw a punch, DJ and Bridgette quickly held her back. Harold was making a karate stance in an attempt to defend himself.

Chris interrupted them as the next boat arrived, managing to calm them down.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" Chris said.

An obviously good looking blue eyed blond girl steps off the boat wearing orange shorts, a brown top and brown leather boots.

"Not too shabby" Chris wispered into the camera.

"Hi! Okay, you look so familiar!" Lindsay said.

"I'm Chris McLean" Chris said.

Lindsay just stared blankly at Chris.

"The host of the show?" He continued.

"Ooh, that's where I know you from!" She said.

"Uh, yeah..." Chris finished dissapointed.

"I am calling my parents, you can not make me stay here!" Heather said.

Upon hearing this, Chris quickly flashes the contracts again to the camera while grinning.

"Looks like someone missed her double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan said to Bridgette and DJ, to which they both grinned.

"Get bend." Heather replied in a cold way.

"Our next camper, is Noah" Chris said as Noah is dropped off.

Noah was short, had a tan skin, dark brown and a slim body. He was dressed in a red sweater vest over a blue open shirt that was again, over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had green shorts and sneakers.

"You got my memo about my life threthening allergies?" Noah responded.

"I am sure someone did!" Chris said.

"Good, is this where we're staying?" Noah said slightly annoyed.

"No, this is your mom's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan said.

"Cute. I like your haircolor, is it all natural?" Noah responded with a very sarcastic tone.

"Want to find out?" Duncan said while fetching a spray can out of his duffel bag.

"No thank you." Noah said while he quickly walked away.

"If you keep acting like that, everyone might think that you're the bad guy" Bridgette said, slightly flirty.

"Well, I heard pretty girls like bad guys" He said to her as she akwardly smiled and blushed while looking the other way.

DJ gave Duncan a quick and quiet fistbump while Geoff is looking uneasy at Bridgette.

The dock was shaking.

"Whoo ooh! Chris, what's happening?" A very large guy said, who was responsible for the shaking dock. "This is awesome!", he continued.

He was very overweight, had short blond hair, wore a white t-shirt with a blue Canadian leaf on it, green shorts and green sneakers.

"Owen, welcome!" Chris replied.

Owen gave Chris a very tight bear hug, and Chris' back lead a loud cracking sound.

"Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man, this is just so..." Owen said as he could not find the right word to use.

"Awesome?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! Awesome! Whoo! Are you going to be on my team?" Owen asked.

"Oh, I sure hope so." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Cool." Chris said as Owen walked down the dock and the next boat arrived.

A very big dark skinned guy stepped off the boat. He was very buff and had short black hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves and one on the chest, green shorts, blue tennis shoes, a small silver earring and a necklace in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Rudolph, my man, what's up?" Chris asked .

"Yo Chris, please, it's Lightning" the guy replied as he gave him a high five.

"Alright than, Lightning. Good to have you here man" Chris said.

"That's right! That's how Lightning is called!" Lightning said with a very enthusiastic voice while he showed his biceps as he walked down the dock.

The next boat docked.

"Our next two contestants, not in alfabetical order this time, are the twins who aren't twins, Katie and Sadie!" Chris said as the girls were getting off the boat.

Both girls had raven hair in pigtails, wore lipstick, the same black and white striped shirts, pink short shorts and pink open shoes. The only diffrence was that one was tall, thin and had a darker skin while the other was short, pale and chubby.

"Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks." Chris said while he walked up to them.

The camera turned to the Campside.

"Oh, my, gosh! Sadie look! It's a summer camp!" The tall one said.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie said to Katie, while they both let out a deafening "EEEEE" scream.

"If they scream one more time, I am gonna puke..." Gwen said.

"Nice. And here comes Courtney." Chris said while he helped her off the boat.

She had tan skin and freckles, brown hear, a small violet t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, green pants and sandals.

"Thank you." She said as she got of the boat.

"I would have been here sooner, but there were troubles with another boat." She said quite sassy. "It should arrive soon."

"I know, they already contacted me." Chris said annoyed.

"Hi, you must be the other contestants." She said while walking down the dock. "It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen walked up to her to shake her hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen!" He said.

"Hey, everyone. Izzy!" Chris said as the next boat arrived.

Izzy had long, curly red hair. She wore a small green top with green shorts, a yellow tie-around skirt and green sandals.

She was waving wildly while screaming: "Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi!".

The boat stopped at the dock, causing her to fall from the boat, hitting her chin on the dock. Everyone chuckled. "Ooh, that was bad!" Owen said, while he and Courtney pulled her out of the water.

"That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Izzy said while shaking her hair to het the water out.

"That is a good call!" Owen said.

"Hold on Izzy. We still miss a couple of contestants and would you like to tell me what you did on your boat?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bla bla something something don't start a fire on the boat something bla!" Izzy said, followed by a slight grin.

Courtney and Owen watched uneasy as they returned to the rest of the group at the dock.

"Okay... Contestant number twentytwo, is Trent!" Chris said while the guy stepped off the boat.

Trent had short black hair. He wore black jeans, a light green t-shirt with a black hand print in the middle over a sandy camo shirt with green sneakers. He wore a big blue backpack and carried guitar case.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure-skating show, nice work." Trent said to Chris.

"Hey, thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris replied.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week." Beth said.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold replied.

Lindsay cheerfully agreed by saying "Me too!".

"So, this is it?" Trent asked Chris while looking around a bit worried to the rest of the campers.

Most of the campers were either chatting or staring in the distance, with the exception of Harold, who had his finger in his nose, Eva who was already lifting weights, Ezekiel, who was staring at Eva and Lightning who was talking to his biceps.

"All righty then..." He said while walking to the group. He stood next to Gwen, smiling at her as she lookt away. While Trent looked at the arrival of the next boat, Gwen quickly glanced back at Trent, smiling.

Boat number twentythree docked. A guy with brown hear, a red track suit and a red headband jumped off the boat. Unfortunately, he slipped on the wet dock. He crashed head first on the floor, his luggage flew through the air into the water and splashed Heather. "Ugh, my shoes!" She screemed.

"Tyler!" Chris said as he was presenting him. Tyler quickly picked himself up and gave a thumbs up.

The last boat arrived. A short haired red headed girl with a flower in her hair stepped off. She wore a red top with light green pants and sandals.

"Everyone, this is Zoey!" Chris said as Zoey waved.

"Hey guys, it's so nice to meet you all!" Zoey said. Owen quickly ran to her to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Owen!" He said as he was shaking her hand with both hands.

"Everyone is here! But before we go to the Lodge to have lunch, we need a group photo for the promo's!" Chris said as he retrieved a camera from his pocket. "Everyone on the end of the dock!"

Everyone walked to the end of the dock.

"Okay, one, two, three, oops! Okay, forgot the lense cap!" Chris said. He removed the lense cap. "Okay, hold that pose! One, two, oh! No wait, card's full. Hang on."

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!" Leshawna said.

"Got it! Okay, everyone say, Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Wawanakwa!" said everyone back as the dock started to crack.

Chris took the photo and the dock collapsed. "Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten." Chris said with a large grin.

\- The Campfire Pit -

"This, is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks!" Chris said. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maby even your friends, you dig?" As the camera was showing Harold waving at Duncan, who replied with clenching his fist to Harold "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one, hundred thousend dollars! Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I am the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here." Chris replied, while raising his eyebrow. "And it's Chris!"

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die!" Katie whined. "And I'll break out in hives! It's true!" Sadie said as she was holding Katie.

"This, cannot be happening." Gwen said.

"Aww, come on guys," Owen said, grabbing Gwen and Tyler into a double headlock hug with Gwen under one arm and Tyler under the other. "It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him" Tyler said to Gwen, as he was pointing at Duncan, who was giving a noogie to Harold.

"Here's the deal: we're gonna split you into two teams." Chris said as he grabbed a piece of paper. "If I call out your name, go stand over there." He said, pointing to a spot of the campfire area. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Lightning, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah. From this moment on, you're officially known as, the Screaming Gophers!" Chris threw the team's banner to Owen.

"Yeah, I'm a Gopher! Woooo!" Owen said very exited, looking at his new banner. "Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie replied.

"The rest of you over here!" Chris continued. "Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva and Harold! Move move move move!"

"But Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie cried.

"Sadie is it?" Courtney asked, trying to calm her down. "Come on, it will be okay."

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie said, ignoring Courtney. "I miss you too!" Katie replied.

"You guys will officially be know as, the Killer Bass!" Chris said as he threw the Killer Bass banner to the team.

"It's awesome! It's like, amazing!" Harold commented, as he was holding the banner.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera, at all public area's during this competition." Chris explained.

\- The Confessional -

The Confessional was a simpel old outhouse. It contained a toilet, toilet paper, a window at the top and a roll of fly paper. The side the campers faces while sitting on the toilet contained a camera, taped to the wall.

Chris  
"You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking, or, just get something off your chest."

Gwen  
"Okay, so far this sucks."

Lindsay  
"I don't get it, where is the camera guy?" Lindsay was facing the wrong direction.

Lightning  
"Lightning is here to win!"

Owen  
"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." Owen farted. "Hahahaha."

\- The Campfire Pit -

"All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris said to the campers as he was walking to the Campside.

\- The Campside -

"Gophers, you're in the East cabin. Bass, You're in the West." Chris said.

Heather opened the door to her team's cabin.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... Summer camp?" She said.

"That's the idea, genius." Gwen said as she bumped into her.

"Shut up, weird goth girl." She replied.

Cody walked up to Gwen. "You're so smart. I feel that." He said.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?" She replied. Cody grinned.

As Leshawna walked to her cabin, Cody got thrown from the out the cabin by Gwen.

Chris laughed at the side of poor Cody on the ground.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsay asked to Chris.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." He replied.

"Communal bathrooms? But, I'm not Catholic." Lindsay said, very confused.

"Not communion, communal!" He said.

Gwen sighed. "It means we shower together... idiot."

"Oh, no! Come on!" Lindsay cried, very emotional by Gwen's insult.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen said to Trent and Noah, as Lindsay was still crying. They gave Wwen an akward look and went back into the cabin. Owen quickly realized what he said. "I mean, no-I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. Uh! I mean..."

On the other cabin, Geoff asked: "Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all twenty years old, old enough to look out for yourself! So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting, now!" Chris replied. "Nice!" Geoff said.

Bridgette was just about to talk to Duncan, when someone on the other cabin started to scream.

Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Harold, Duncan, Bridgette and Leshawna all went inside the girls' side of the Gopher cabin to investigate the scream.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said.

Lindsay stood terrified on a stool. "What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" She said.

A little cockroach stood in the middle of the cabin.

DJ freaked out aswell, making a leap to the nearest bed. The bed fell apart the moment DJ jumped on it.

"That, was my bed." Gwen said, with a displeased tone. Heather and Beth both took shelter in an upper bed.

Harold and Leshawna both tried to squash the cockroach, although the little bug managed to keep avoiding the angry footstomps. All of the sudden, Duncen stood right in front of the cockroach armed with an axe. With one swift slam, he sliced the bug into two pieces.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said, slightly impressed.

Tyler quickly snook up to Lindsay. "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, okay? 'Cause, you know, I could do that, too." He said to her. Lindsay was flattered.

"They always go for the jocks." Duncan said with a small grin on his face. He looked back at Bridgette, who smiled at him.

\- The Main Lodge -

The Main Lodge was the dining area, with two large tables on each side and a large kitchen behind the wall. Between the kitchen and the dining area was a serving hatch. Behind the hatch stood Chef Hatchet, a very large, incredibly muscular black man wearing a yellow t-shire, green pants, armie boots, a chef's hat and an apron.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" Chef screamed at the campers.

"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked. "Yeah, because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold said. Chef's eye twitched.

"You'll get shut the hell up!" He screamed at both of them.

"Have a cow." Owen joked to Noah.

"What was that? Come closer fat boy. I didn't hear you!" Chef said.

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important." Owen said as he started to panic at Chef's glare.

"I'm sure you didn't!" He agreed.

"You, scrawny kid. Give me your plate." He said to Noah.

Chef dropped a scoop of red meat onto Noah's burger, but the meat jumped back onto the scooper. Chef dropped it again, and the meat didn't move this time.

Leshawna and Eva were standing beside each other in the line. "Yo, what's up girl?" She asked Eva. Eva responded with a glare. "Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?" She replied to the glare.

"Next!" Chef screamed.

Lindsay and Gwen were standing beside each other at the serving hatch. They were looking concerned at their plates. "Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or, like, dairy." Lindsay said to Chef, while he caught a fly with his bare hand.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Gwen replied. "Cool!" Lindsay said.

"Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Without saying a word, Chef grabbed a mallet and squashed her burger, causing the meat to spill everywhere. "Right! Okay, then." Gwen said very disturbed.

The teams sat on their tables, and everyone was conversing with each other. All of the sudden, Chris walked in. "Welcome to the main lodge." He said.

"Yo, my man! Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked. He had barely enough time to duck as a cleaver flew right over his hat, leaving a loud clang as it hit the wall. "Whoa, it's cool, 'G'! Brown slop's cool. Right, guys?" Geoff said, as Chef was still staring at him with a deadly glare. Everyone seemed to agree with Geoff.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris continued.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked DJ. He shrugged. "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?". Chris smiled.

\- The Cliff -

The camera showed a 100 foot high cliff, with all the campers on top wearing their bathing suits.

"Oh, s***." DJ said.

* * *

So, this was the first chapter. Let's break a couple of things down:

\- Because there are more campers now, Chris decided to introduce the campers alphabetically instead of random introductions, because he felt like it was easier for the viewers to remember the names of the campers this way. Because of this, some things were changed. Cody felt much more manly because of him being the first guy to enter the dock. He might even get more confident in himself throughout the story. Another big thing, Duncan arrived before Heather on the island. The only girls that were there when he arrived were Beth and Bridgette, and we all know that Duncan likes to flirt with the best looking girl he can see. I used Bridgette's kindness to turn Duncan's insult into a compliment, from her perspective. And as we all know, Duncan can be nice to people if they can stand him. How will that work out later in the challenges? And ofcourse, Zoey and Lightning. How long can Heather stand Lightning's ability to keep refering himself in the third person? How long can Izzy stay sane? How long can Owen continue his eternal quest for food? Find out in the next chapter, of Total Drama Island: 24 Campers.

I will try to put a new chapter every two weeks. The first chapters will probebly be published sooner, but I have a lot of extra plotpoints that I want to write that aren't in the original show, so I will have to work those out a little bit better than I currently have. See you all next time!


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Hey guys, it's me again! Here's the second part of the first challenge, enjoy!

* * *

\- The Cliff -

All the campers were standing on top off the 100 foot cliff. Chris started speaking. "Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 100 foot high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette smiled. "Piece of cake."

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, heha, man eating sharks." He continued. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

Chris ignored her and continued. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will be sending someone home. Let's see. Killer Bass, you're up first!"

Bridgette was looking down into the lake. "Ow, wow... So, who want's to go first?" Nobody responded.

The camera showed the Screaming Gophers. "Hehe, don't sweat it guys, I heard that these shows always make the inters do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." Chris grinned.

"So, who's up?" Eva asked. "Ladies first." Duncan said to Eva. She glared at Duncan as he laughed.

"Fine, I'll go." Bridgette said. "It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." As she was about to turn around, Duncan stepped up. "I wasn't talking about you Bridge. But if you are going to jump, I might aswell go down with you." He said. He turned around to face the team. "You know, for the team morale." DJ gave him a thumbs up. Duncan looked back at Bridgette, and she smiled at him. "Fine, let's go together than." She grabbed his hand and they jumped, landing into the safe zone. They surfaced and waved at the top of the Cliff, signing that it was survivable.

"They did it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler said. He walked backwards and started to run to the edge. "Cowabunga ah haha!" Tyler was rapidly going down. "Oh!" He hat hit a buoy, but landed into the safe zone. He still managed to get onboard the boat.

Geoff was next, then Eva jumped. Zoey followed.

"No way man. I'm not jumping." DJ said to Chris. He grinned. "Scared of heights?" He asked. "Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ said. "That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken." Chris slapped a chicken hat onto DJ. "So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!" "Aw man, for real?" DJ asked. Chris grinned. "Bawk, bawk, bawk. That means the chicken path down is that way." DJ walked down from the Cliff. "Next!"

Ezekiel jumped, and managed to get into the safe zone. Everyone on the shore cheered. Harold jumped next, doing a perfect split mid-air. He landed on his crotch and let out an ear deafening scream. The others watched in horror as he climbed on the boat.

Chris had a grin on his face. "Ow, hate to see that happen." Courtney stood next to him. "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition." "What condition?" He replied. "A condition that prevents me from jumping of cliffs." Chris grinned. "You can chicken out if you want, but, it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you." Courtney looked over at the Gophers. "It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think ten of them will jump."

"All right, here's your chicken hat. So let's tally up the results... Hold on! That's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing still missing two."

Katie and Sadie were standing next to each other. "I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie said. "We have to be on the same team Chris, please?" Her friend asked. "Please, please please please, can we?." They both whined. Izzy was ready to jump, but she took a view steps back. "I'll switch places with her." The redhead said. "Alright, fine. You're both on the Killer Bass now." Chris sighed. "Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers." "That means you're up girls!" Chris said cheerfully.

The BFF's jumped down the cliff together.

Chris looked down the cliff. "Okay, so that's ten jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice!" Trent replied. "Okay guys, who's up first?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Lightning walked to the edge off the cliff. "Lightning is here to win, and the team should not chicked out if they want to get carried by the Lightning." He jumped. "Sha-whoo!" He resurfaced while he was showing his biceps.

Heather closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this." "Why not?" Beth asked concerned. "Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet." The raven haired girl replied. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Lindsay went to stand next to Heather. "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." The blond said. LeShawna glared at Heather. "Oh, you're doing it." She said. "Says who?" Heather replied. "Says me." Leshawna said, louder than before, proving that Harold was right and that she was indeed, very loud. "I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled, little daddy's girl." Heather looked disgusted. "Back off, ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe!" She said. Leshawna replied. "Mall shopping, ponytail wearing, teen girl reading, peaking in highschool prom queen!" Heather looked rather calm. "Well, at least I'm popular." She said. Everyone gasped, except for Justin. He was smiling in a hand held mirror. Leshawna seemed more frustrated than before. "You're jumping!" Heather came closer. "Make me!" Before anyone could react, Leshawna picked up the raven haired girl and threw her off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone.

Heather resurfaced. "Leshawna, you are so dead!" Leshawna had trouble holding in her laughter. "Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it, too." She jumped, and landed next to Heather.

Lindsay was standing on the edge of the cliff. She looked at Chris. "I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Chris laughed. "Hahahaha, yeah! Hahaha. No."

Lindsay jumped, followed by a screaming Gwen, and then Cody. Izzy jumped next, but instead of a scream, she let out a maniacal laughter. Justin followed next. Unfortunately, he landed outside the safezone. Everyone was screaming at him, to swim, to paddle, and Cody even said that he should run for it, even though Justin was in the water. Two fins surfaced. Justin turned around, and just as the fins were close enough for the sharks to strike, they stopped. Justin was smiling looking as beautifull as ever, and the sharks turned around while ascending. Justin swimmed ashore.

Beth was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking worried. "I... I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry!" She looked at Chris, who held a chicken hat in his hands. Cody and Leshawna were making chicken noises down below. Lindsay, Lightning and Heather were looking up. "That is, like, so lame. Right?" The blonde asked. "Fully lame!" The raven haired girl replied. Lightning crossed his arms. "She better go tonight if we lose! No way the Lightning is going to carry a chicken!" Heather smiled.

Back on the cliff, Trent gave Owen a high five. "Let's do this!" He said while he jumped down and landed into the safe zone. Owen was the last one standing. Chris stood next to him holding a loudspeaker. "Okay campers, there's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win." He looked over at a worried Owen. "No pressure, dude." The host said to the big guy. Owen looked slightly relieved. Chris was grinning again. "Okay, there's pressure!" Owen looked worried again. Owen slapped on a couple of floaties.

\- The Confessional -

Owen

"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer."

Geoff

"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it."

Lightning

"He better jump, Lightning needs the win!"

Gwen

"I actually thought, if he jumps this, he's going to die."

Zoey

"The poor guy..."

\- The Cliff -

Chris was grinning at a scared Owen. "Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this." The host said. Owen started walking back. "I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin' die now." The big guy said. Everyone watched at him in silence. He cracked his knuckles. His eyes closed for a second, and after a view seconds, he opened them with determination. He started running, and screamed "Yeah!" And he jumped. The moment he hit the water, a huge tidal wave emerged and everyone ashore got splashed. Owen was in the safe zone. "Yes! Yeah! Who's the man!" Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna and Lightning were all cheering for him.

Chris held his loudspeaker once again. "The winners, the Screaming Gophers!"

Trent was still on the boat and cheered. "That was awesome, dude!" Owen however, was looking around. "What's wrong?" Trent asked. The big guy looked akwardly at Trent. "I think I lost my bathing suit." Everyone gasped in horror.

\- The Forest -

The Screaming Gophers were pulling their carts, containing the boxes. Most of them were even singing. "Fourtynine bottles of pop on the wall, fourtynine bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, fourtyeight bottles of pop on the wall."

The Killer Bass however, were struggeling to get the crates off the beach. Duncan was kicking a crate through the sand, DJ flipped his crate over and Courtney was pushing her crate.

"Ouch, I think I just got a splinter!" Courney said, still wearing the chicken hat. Eva walked over and lifted the crate off the ground without any effort. "Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken!" She snarled. "Hey, I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here, you need me!" Courtney said. Eva and DJ were looking at each other in disbeleave.

The Screaming Gophers were still singing and clearly ahead, Lindsay even had the time to stop and listen to a seashell, before realizing that she was left behind. She started to run back to her team.

Back at the Killer Bass, Tyler stopped and put down his crate. "I've got to take a whizz" The jock said. Eva was holding her crate in the air. "Hurry up, we're already behind!" Katie and Sadie were pushing a crate together, when Katie said that she had to go too. Sadie followed.

Coutney heared a loud buzzing noise coming from the side, and quickly squached a bug that was sitting on her face. "Ouch, I think something just bit me." The CIT said while pointing at her eye.

The Screaming Gophers were very much ahead now, and Beth noticed the campground. "Hey, look! There's the campgrounds!" She said. "That was pretty easy." Owen replied. Cody nodded. "I'm pleasantly surprised!"

While the Gophers were already at the campgrounds, the BFF's just returned from the forest after their break. "All better?" Eva asked them, clearly annoyed. "Yup!" The skinny BFF replied. Courtney was holding her eye. "Can we go now, I think my eye is swelling up." Katie and Sadie started pushing their crate again. Sadie was whining. "Something's iching me, are you ichy too?" The larger BBF said to Katie, and she replied. "Totally ichy, really bad."

\- The Campgrounds -

The Screaming Gophers were all biting in their crates. Chris walked up. "Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates." The host said. "I came up with that one." he said while looking into the camera.

Izzy was furiously pulling the rope that was attached to the crate. "Hey! I think I got it open!" She said, while the crate collapsed, revealing what's inside and yanking the rope from her mouth. "Ouch ouch! Rope burn on my tongue."

\- The Forest -

Katie and Sadie were still pushing the crate. "Ow, it's really ichy now!" Sadie said. "Mine feels like it's burning." Her BFF said. "Okay, I have to scratch!" Sadie said. They both started scratching their behinds, and Chris pulled up with a quad. "You guys are way behind the other team!" The host said. "Like, way behind. What's the problem?" Courtney walked up. "Their butts are ichy." She said. She turned her face, revealing a disgustingly swollen eye. Chris cringed. "Gah, oh my boxers that's bad!"

Katie and Sadie were still scratching their behinds, while Bridgette walked over. "Did you guys squad down while you peed in the woods?" She asked. "Yeah?" The skinny BFF replied. "Did you happen to notice the kind of plants you were quatting over?" The surfer girl continued. The bigger BFF replied. "They were kinda oval shaped, and green and all over the place." Bridgette continued. "Where they low to the ground, about this big?" She asked while making hand gestures. Katie and Sadie nodded. Bridgette laughed. "You guys squatted on poison ivy!" The BFF's started screaming, clearly terrified. Chris was laughing too. "Hahaha now way, that's awesome!"

\- The Campgrounds -

Everyone form the Screaming Gophers seemed to have the lids off the crates. They were pulling all sorts of stuff from their crates. Owen got some wood from his and Trent got tools and poolliner.

Heather and Lindsay were walking up to Leshawna. "I just wanted to say I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe." The raven haired girl said. "And I love your earrings. They're so pretty." Leshawna started smiling. "Straight up? Well, I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all." She said. "No worries. I needed a push." Heather said. "Truce?" Leshawna and Heather gave each other a fistbump. "Yeah, yeah, you got it."

As Heather and Lindsay were walking away, Lindsay seemed confused. "Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lafonda back there?" The blonde said. Heather frowned. "LeShawna? No! She's going down. And PS, those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life." Lindsay looked even more confused now."Oh. So if you hate her, why were you being nice to her?" Heather looked up. "You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Lindsay looked like she got it. "Oh! I'm your friend, right?" She looked worried at Heather. "Oh yeah, for now."

The Killer Bass finaly arrived at the campgrounds.

"Finally!" Harold said.

Trent was picking some wood from a crate. "Hey what's up guys!" He said. Leshawna emerged from the crate. "Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls? She asked. The Bass were looking around. "They're getting a drink." Courtney said.

The camera cut to the BFF's. They were sitting in the water with their pants pulled to their knees, the water seemingly negating the ichyness caused by the poison ivy.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts!" Harold wispered to Ezekiel. Zeke started laughing.

Leshawna watched in horror as Courtney walked over, reveling her swollen eye. "Ow, what happened to your eye girl?" She asked. "Nothing, just an allergie." The CIT replied. Ezekiel cringed. "I think it's getting worse!" The homeschooled said. "Shut up! We don't want them to know that!" She responded.

Geoff stood on top of a couple of crates. "Okay, dudes, it's not too late. We can do this." Harold was drooling on the porch, Courtney's eye was now closed, and Ezekiel was picking his nose. "Ew!" Courtney said. "What?" Zeke replied, while whiping his hand off his pants. From a distance, Duncan Bridgette cringed. "That's really gross!" She said. Duncan just shook his head.

Courtney stood up. "Okay look guys, we have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?" Zoey, Tyler, Eva, Duncan, Bridgette and DJ were standing in front of her. "Where do we begin, cyclops?" Duncan said. Courney leaped forward. "Open the crates!" She said while pointing at said crates. "Zoey, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get!"

A small montage was shown, were the Screaming Gophers were working together as a team. They shared tools, swapped buckets of water and worked at the hot tub together. The Killer Bass however, were not so great at teamwork. Geoff forgot to nail the wood to the tub, and it collapsed the first time. Duncan was giving Tyler a noogie, as the jock tried to take his hammer away from him. Bridgette once again showed how clumsy she was on the land, as she accidentally knocked Harold out with a piece of wood.

Chris was standing in between two teams, the Screaming Gophers with a rather nice looking hot tub, and the Killer Bass, who's tub was held together with ducked tape. Chris walked over the Gophers first. "This is an awesome hottub." He walked over the Bass' tub. They gasped as Chris squatted down to investigate a leak. Before he could say anything, the tub collapsed. "Well, I think we have a winner here, the Screaming Gophers!" The Gophers started to cheer. "Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer, bonus! Killer Bass, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Lindsay cheered. "We won! We all get to stay here for another three days! Whoo hoo!" Owen joined her, completely naked. "Whoo! Haha, yes!" The big guy cheered. "We get to stay-ay, we get to stay-ay, we are so awesome, we won the contest!" He hugged Heather and Linday, and while Heather was terrified, Lindsay seemed happy that Owen was so joyfull.

\- Main Lodge -

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked. Courtney stood up. "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Duncan grinned. "Well, I think it should be princess." Courtney looked in terror. "What? Why?" The CIT asked. "Because unless I'm mistaken, you and the brick house are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." He gave DJ a fistbump. The CIT started to panic. "You guys need me. I am the only one, " Bridgette cut her off, rolling her eyes. "We know, you used to be a real CIT. So who would you pick?" Coutney looked around. "What about him!" She pointed at Tyler. From the other side of the lodge, Lindsay leaped up. "Noooo!" She screamed. Heather frowned at her. "I mean, no, salt! There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

Duncan jumped in. "Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing." Courtney was having none of it. "Shut up!" She said. Geoff jumped between them. "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy." Duncan stood up, ready to leave. "I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go have a nap." Courtney looked angry. "You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!"

Ezekiel spoke up. "Well I just don't get why we lost eh, they only two that did nothing were the girls, and we all know that they wouldn't have done anything." Most people at the table gasped. Bridgette and Eva walked up to him. Bridgette glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said. "Yeah, home school, enlighten us." Eva said, while she slammed the table so hard Zeke's bowl bounced to the other side off the lodge. Ezekiel however, did not flinch. "Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." Geoff started laughing. "Oh snap, you did not just say that!" The party boy said, while facepalming. Ezekiel continued. "My dad told me to look out for the girls here ey, and help them in case they can't keep up." Without hesitating, Eva started to choke Ezekiel. "Still think we need your help keeping up?" She asked, sarcastically, while lifting Zeke off the ground by his throat. "Euh, not really?" He said with his last breath. Zoey stepped in. "Okay guys, I know this is not how he should think about us, but he is homeschooled remember? He doesn't know any better. Just let him go." The redhead asked Eva, who dropped him. "At least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls!" Ezekiel tried to get back at his feet. "But, they are" He said. Bridgette and Eva glared at him. Zoey quickly pulled his torque over his mouth. Duncan also glared at him. "Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world."

Duncan walked up to Bridgette. "Hey Bridge, I was going to take a nap, but after hearing mister homeschool's reasoning I guess I need to do something physical." Bridgette looked akwardly at Duncan. "So," He continued. "Would you like to join me in an after dinner swim?" Bridgette sighed out of releave. "Sure!" The surfer girl smiled, and walked outside with Duncan. Zoey quickly chased them. "Hey guys, I know that you probebly want to vote off Ezekiel now." Duncan looked at her without saying anything. "Right." Zoey continued. "But, he really doesn't know any better. How about giving him a second chance ey!" She smiled.

\- The Confessional -

Zoey

"I came to this place to make friends, not necessarily to win. And yeah, while I compleatly disagree with Ezekiel, he is just a guy that doesn't know any better. I think he deserves a second chance, he might become a good friend to us."

\- The Campgrounds -

Bridgette sighed. "Well Zoey, it was very rude of him to say that. But I was never one to hold a grudge, I guess." Zoey smiled. Duncan, although still wanting to kick Ezekiel off the island, stood by Bridgette. "Well, who do you want to vote for than." Courtney and DJ joined the conversation. Courtney was worried that she might be booted off instead, so she quickly thought of a plan. "Well guys, I know who we should vote off!" DJ frowned. "I think we should vote off either Katie or Sadie, as they were pretty useless today. I mean, I know they jumped, but they didn't help us with the tub. Duncan agreed, and Zoey, still not wanting to vote anyone off, agreed that the BFF's would probably be better teammates if they were seprerated. DJ thought that it would be for the best, as they might start to focus if they wouldn't distract each other. "So, who's it going to be, Katie or Sadie?" Zoey asked. Duncan grabbed a coin from his pocket. "Let's flip a coin!" He said.

\- The Campfire Pit -

The Killer Bass were sitting at the Campfire Pit, and they were not happy. Chris stood at his lectern, holding a plate with eleven marshmallows.

"Killer Bass." The Host said. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty threat you enjoy roasting at the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means, you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever! The first marshmallow goes to, Geoff!" Geoff clamed his marshmallow. Chris continued. "Eva, Zoey, DJ, Harold. Tyler!" Tyler let out a cheer. "Bridgette, Duncan." Bridgette and Duncan smiled at each other and claimed their marshmallows. Duncan gave DJ a fistbump and started glaring at Ezekie. "Courtney!" Only Ezekiel and the BFF's were left. "Campers, all three of you recieved some votes. Katie! You're safe." Katie claimed her marshmallow. "This, is the final marshmallow of the evening." After a long pause, Chris finally started talking again. "Ezekiel." Zeke claimed his marshmallow. "I saw you picking your nose dude, not cool." Chris said.

Katie started crying "No, why Sadie? Why her? Why so soon?" Sadie started to cry aswell. "This is so unfair." "I so can't do this! I have never been anywhere without Sadie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!" The skinny BFF replied. Sadie grabbed her. "Katie, listen! You can do this, you are strong, and beautifull, and like you might even be smarter than me! Plus, you're like the funnest girl I know. You have to do it for both of us!" They hugged and started crying again.

Sadie docked on the Boat of Losers, and Katie was still crying. "I will miss you Sadie!" Sadie tried to hold her tears back, but she failed. She waved her best friend goodbye. "I will miss you infinitely more!" She said, and the Boat of Losers disappeared into the night.

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah.

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie

* * *

Alright, I know that most of the actions and the dialogue of the characters are the same as in the original series, but I am going to change that at the end of the next chapter. After all, the characters are the same. I did change some things to try to make the story more realistic. I know it really isn't, it's just fun to read, or watch, but hey, at least I tried. Making the campers twenty and twentyone ish made more sence to me, and made the romantic scenes more realistic and, you know, less pervert-y. I also made the Cliff 900 feet shorter, to make it a survivable jump. I looked it up, 100 feet is survivable. I am still going to make poor Harold and Tyler pain magnets though.

So, let's review some major point in this episode. Duncan and Bridgette are getting pretty close, but what will happen when Bridge learns that Duncan is in fact a bully? We all know he won't let poor Harold and Ezekiel get off the island unharmed. Will she be able to stand it, or will she find comfort in someone else? Speaking of which, Ezekiel was spared from elimination, thanks to the kindness of Zoey. Will this come back and bite her? Or will she have gained a new friend? She might even get closer to the more gentle campers. Who knows? Well, I do, hehe. Courtney didn't really score any friend points in this chapter though, as she made everyone forget her failure by suggesting the BFF's for elimination. She might even start a serious rivalry with Katie, if she ever finds out. And Lightning even gained some respect for Owen, but will that be enough to start a friendship? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island: 24 Campers!

And before I forget, I have a question for you guys. Would you like to see the votes? Because personally, I like to keep it a little more mysterious, but I get it if you need to see who votes for who, in order to avoid some deus ex machina. Let me know! Cya!


	3. The Big Sleep

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I am really exited about this one, as it starts a lot of sideplots. But remember, whatever happens in this chapter might come crashing down in the next one. Who knows. Well, me. Alright, enough of this, you want the story. Enjoy!

* * *

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! Twentyfour campers arrived and learnt that they will be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp.

The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a view were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat.

At the campfire ceremony it all came down to four campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT and summercamp, but refused to jump. The twin friends jumped, but decided to squat into poison ivy and were trying to releave the itch for the rest of the challenge. And Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp with his sexist comments about woman.

In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island, was Sadie. Ezekiel was spared thanks to the kind Zoey, and Courtney nominated Sadie as a target to save herself from elimination.

Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island!

\- Theme Song -

\- The Campgrounds -

It was a very early in the morning. Birds were chirping, squirrels were gathering food and all the campers were asleep. Chris walked to the Campgrounds holding a megaphone in one hand and an airhorn is the other. He grinned at the camera. He put the airhorn to the megaphone, and he pressed the horn. Inside the cabins, everyone woke in sheer panic as the horn blew.

Leshawna rose up from her bed, banging her head against the top bunk. "Aw, it's seven in the morning!" She yelled. She ran to the nearest window and started screaming again, at Chris this time. "Do I look like a farmer to you!"

Chris grinned as he walked away, still blowing his horn.

The campers slowley got up from their beds, realising that the next challenge was about to start. Once everyone was ready, they started to line up outside. Cody went to line up aswell, when he noticed Eva's musicplayer. He leaned over to see what she was listening to, but before he could get close enough to touch it Eva grabbed him by his throat. "If you try to touch me or my stuff again, I will break you. Got it?"

Cody nodded, and Eva released him from her grip. Ezekiel watched in horror, as he exactly knew how strong those hands were. He remembered how she lifted him from the ground, something he would've never thought was possible. Sure, he knew that she was stronger than most girls, but still, how was he suppost to know that she was that strong? He didn't know much girls, or guys. Or people in general. But he knew that if he would say something stupid like what he said in the previous challenge that he would have to face those destructive hands again, and the thought of that was enough to make him shiver.

Zoey walked up to the shivering Zeke. She grabbed him by his shoulder. "It's okay, to be quite honest, she scares me too."

She laughed, but Zeke didn't.

As everyone arrived, Chris started speaking.

"Morning, hope you slept well."

Heather noticed that he was wearing shorts instead of his usual pants. "Hi, Chris! You look really buff in those shorts."

Chris smiled. "I know. Okay. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen had concerned look on his face. "Oh, excuse me? I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast?"

Lightning stood next to him and nodded. "Lightning needs his proteine."

Chris grinned. "Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. And you will get your proteine, Lightning. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake."

Eva glared at the host. "Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?"

She lunged forward. Duncan and Geoff had barley enough time to hold the buffed lady back. Courtney and Zoey quickly leaped in front of her to. "Eva! Try to control your temper." Courtney said. "Save it for the run!" Zoey added. Ezekiel was shivering even more than before.

Eva started yelling. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Chris grinned. "A little. You have 30 seconds!"

\- The Confessional -

Courtney

"Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors."

Zoey

"Why can't we all just be friends?"

Duncan

Duncan was carving a skull in the Confessional. He turned around to smirk at the camera, and turned back to finish his artwork.

\- The Campgrounds -

Chris held a gun in his hand. "Okay, runners! On your marks, get set, go!"

Lightning started running, clearly faster than anyone else. He quickly dissapeared into the woods. A fading "Sha-pow!" was heared from the woods.

\- The Forest -

There were a couple of groups running in the forest. The first group contained DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, Izzy, Justin and Trent. The second group were not far behind them, and contained Beth, Courtney, Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay and Zoey. The rest of the campers followed behind them, with the exception of Lightning.

Lightning was clearly ahead, and looked very determant to be the first camper to finish the race.

\- The Confessional -

Lightning

"Nobody keeps up with the Lightning!"

Lightning kissed his biceps.

\- The Forest -

Harold walked passed Gwen. "Do you know how much longer?"

"Don't walk beside me." She replied.

All the way back was Heather, followed by Noah, both walking at a normal pace. Noah realised that he was last, and started to run. He passed Heather, and gave her a small budge as he walled passed her.

"Do you mind?" The queen bee snapped.

\- The Confessional -

Heather

"I don't run, and I definitely don't run in high-heel wedges."

Noah

"Priceless."

Gwen

"Beautiful!"

Gwen turned around, and turned back to face the camera.

"Was this skull here before?"

\- The Forest -

As Heather kept walking, she stepped in a huge puddle, and Owen was drinking out of the puddle.

The big guy tried to speak. "Can't, catch, breath. Must, have, condition!" He spoke, right before he collapsed.

"Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it." She snapped.

Leshawna was leaning against a tree, all out of breath. "What's your excuse, you skinny, annoying, oh, I'm too tired for insults."

Chris rode by on his quad, speaking through a megaphone. "Pick it up, people! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

Heather sighed. "Ugh! I hate him so much."

She walked over Owen, presumably to keep her shoes dry.

\- The Main Lodge -

Most of the campers were back at the Lodge. Trent was passed out on the ground, Gwen was hugging one of the seats and Tyler layed next to her, also hugging a seat. Lightning stood in between the tables, showing no signs of exhaustion. He looked more annoyed than anything.

DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Izzy sat at the left table, tiered but still having a conversation. Katie and Lindsay on the otherhand, were resting with their faces on the table.

On the right table were Cody, Courtney, Zoey, Beth and Justin, and were visibly tierd, with Justin even laying with his face on the table. Next to them were Eva, not really tired, just bored, and Geoff, very relaxed and laid back.

Owen ran into the Lodge, holding an unconscious Noah. "Clear a table!"

Next came Leshawna, very exhausted. "Ough, we made it!"

As she collapsed on the ground, Heather came in.

Lightning stepped up. "What took you so long!"

Beth frowned. "What's that suppost to mean?"

"It means that if you want to get carried by the Lightning, that you should be carryable!" He said as he showed his biceps.

Beth shook it off, as it was not worth the fight.

Owen gave Noah CPR. Heather and Zoey stood next to him.

Finally, Ezekiel and Harold came in. Zeke was holding Harold up, who was holding his chest.

Courtney stepped up. "What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!"

Harold was slowely put down on a chair by Zeke. As he sat his friend down, he started talking. "He was having troubles eh, I can't just let a friend down."

Harold finally cought his breath. "I think I'm having heart palpitations."

On the other side of the room, where Owen was still giving Noah CPR, Gwen realised something. "Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!"

All of the sudden, the Gophers started cheering. Noah even regained conscience and started cheering aswell.

Chris raised his hands. "Whoa, there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

The Host walked up to a huge curtain. "Who's hungry?"

He pulled it back to reveal an enormous feast made up of all kinds of diffrent food.

\- The Confessional -

Gwen

"After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

Lightning

"So... Much... Proteine! Lightning's about to strike!"

Owen

"And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey and nanaimo bars and baked beans in maple syrup. Can I have a minute?"

Owen started crying.

\- The Main Lodge -

Everyone was stuffed, and the entire buffet was gone. Only a couple of spilled spots and some bones were left.

Chris grabbed his megaphone and leapt onto the table. "Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge."

Owen still had his mouth stuffed. "I thought eating was the second part."

Gwen agreed. "What more do you want from us?"

Even Heather nodded. "Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?"

Chris responded. "Um, let me think about that... No! It's time for, the awake-a-thon!"

Owen looked confused. "The what-a-thon?"

"Don't worry." The host said as he jumped down from the table. "This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is the twenty-k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

Chris grinned. "That's right, Gwen!"

She crossed her arms. "Man he's good."

Chris was still using his megaphone. "Move, move, move!"

As everyone was leaving the Lodge, Trent walked up to Gwen. "So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?"

She srugged. "About an hour, give or take."

Owen passed them, clearly exhausted and drooling.

"Maby less..." She added.

\- The Campfire Pit -

A overview shot of the sun rising is shown. The host started speaking. "We are now 12 hours in with all 23 campers still wide awake."

Owen was walking backwards, pumping his fists."Whoo-hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep. Whoo-hoo!"

He held his fists up in the air, and after a couple of seconds, he passed out.

Chris ringed a bell.

*ding*

"Gophers 11, Bass 11!"

\- The Confessional -

Gwen

"The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

\- The Campfire Pit -

*ding*

Noah was out aswell.

"Gophers 10, Bass 11!"

Zoey and Katie sat next to each other. Katie was visibly sad. After a short silence, Zoey started speaking. "Listen Katie, I know that you're sad that Sadie is gone, but I want you to know that you can always speak to me if you want to."

Katie smiled. "Thank you Zoey!"

They started speaking about fashion.

Gwen yawned. "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Trent sat next to her, he srugged and yawned aswell. "Could be worse."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How?"

Trent smiled. "Well I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

She blushed, returning the smile. Heather also listened to the conversation.

\- The Confessional -

Heather

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

\- The Campfire Pit -

Lindsay was upsidedown, standing on her hands and using her head to balance her body.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working!" She said while looking cross-eyed.

Beth walked up to her. "Can I try?"

"Sure!" The blond said.

Heather watched as Beth was also standing on her hands. "Perfect! Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsay said again.

Heather, Lindsay and Beth seperated themselves from the team.

Heather spoke. "Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked in amazement.

Heather nodded. "You should know that this is a very big deal. I'm placing my trust in you. And trust is a two way street."

The girls nodded.

"So you'll do everything I say, then?"

Lindsay jumped in the air. "Sure! Eee, we're going to the final three!"

Heather shivered as Lindsay and Beth squealed.

\- The Confessional -

Beth

"Oh, my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final three. I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I wonder what will happen then?"

\- The Campfire Pit -

Lindsay walked up to Beth. "Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?"

The blonde glanced at Tyler, who was resting against a treestump.

Heather blocked her view. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You can't date him."

"Why not?" The blonde asked confused.

"Because he's on the other team!" The alliance queen said. "You can't inter-team date. It's, like, against the alliance rules!"

Lindsay looked annoyed. "There are rules?"

The raven-haired girl explained. "Remember what I just said about trust, Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off."

The blonde paniced. "No, I want to be in the alliance!"

Heather smirked. "Good, then it's settled."

Heather and Beth walked away, and Lindsay noticed that Tyler waved at her. She responded with a smile.

\- The Confessional -

Lindsay

"Heather said I couldn't date him. She never said I couldn't like him." She giggled.

Heather

"I have my alliance now, but I think that this won't be enough, espessialy since Lindsay is drooling over that Bass guy. I might have to find myself another pawn."

\- The Campfire Pit -

Heather noticed Lightning, who was having a conversation with a sleeping Owen. She smirked and walked over to him.

On the Bass side, Eva was listening to some loud music on her MP3 player, while Ezekiel was watching her from a distance. Harold padded his shoulder. "Don't worry Zeke. She's just listening to her music, she's probebly not even mad at you anymore."

Zeke looked at his friend. "I can't be carefull enough around her eh?"

"I can't dissagree with that." Harold said as he looked quite uncomfortably aswell.

"You think I should apologize to her?" Zeke asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Harold confirmed. "Something that someone from the real world would do."

Ezekiel smiled at Harold, being happy that he made such a good friend.

Eva tugged her MP3 player away and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

As she walked away, she didn't notice that her MP3 player fell from her pocket.

Ezekiel did notice it, and quickly ran over to grab it. He tapped Eva on her shoulder, and she turned around. As she noticed that it was Ezekiel, her facial expression went from her normal angry face to her angry face. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day eh." Zeke said. "Oh, and I saw you dropped this when you stood up. I think that you might want it back."

Zeke handed over the MP3 player. Eva's angry face went back to her normal angry face. "Oh, thanks. I might have lost my mind if I had lost this."

Ezekiel smiled, and Eva smiled back. "You know what, don't worry about it homeschool. I mean eh, Zeke."

She turned around and walked to the bathroom.

Zeke walked with his head held up high back to Harold, who nodded in approvement.

Back at the Gophers, Heather, Lindsay and Beth were now talking to Lightning. Heather spoke up. "If you join our alliance, we will proceed to the final four. You don't have to carry us as hard as you already have, and we don't have to worry about you voting against us. Deal?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Lightning is an one man army, and will carry his team no matter what!"

Heather sighed. "I am sure that you can, but wouldn't it be safer if you vote with us, just to be sure that your teammates won't vote you off?"

Lightning showed his biceps. "Nobody is gonna vote the Lightning off, they know who's the strongest in the team!"

The queen bee quickly responded. "I've heard that there are some people who are going to vote for you at the first challenge they lose."

Lightning lowered his armes. "Sha-who?"

"Well." Heather continued. "Cody doesn't like you, probebly because you're more athletic than him, and he might even convince others to vote you off. Even Beth here was thinking of letting you go, but I convinced her that you would be too strong of an ally."

She pointed at Beth, and gave her a wink. Beth realised that this was a plan to get Lightning on their alliance, and she played along. "Yeah, but if you join us, than we can protect each other instead!"

Lightning was upset about this and he raised his voice. "Say what? You little farmer girl, Lightning doesn't need your protection, do you know who won the last challenge? Who ran faster than everyone else? Lightning! Not your little legs, not your alliance, not your team, but the Lightning!"

Beth gasped. She was shocked, and she became angered by this. She might have been able to play along and control her rage if she wasn't so tired, but after staying awake for all this time, everything became blurry. "That was not even the challenge! Staying awake is the challenge, and I will show you who will outlast who!"

Lightning was clearly tired, but his ego wouldn't let him admit it. He walked up to Beth and raised his voice even more. "You will get carried once again by the Lightning, don't you worry little farmer girl."

The rest of the Gophers started looking at Beth and Lightning, as they kept arguing. Heather just stood by, not knowing what to say. Perhaps she was tired, or maby she was shocked by Beth's sudden attitude. This was clearly not a girl to be messing with.

"I will show you!"

"No! The Lightning will show you!"

They kept going on and on, until Leshawna came in between. "Knock it off you guys! We are a team, and we have to work together to win this challenge! No need for all of this!"

Beth calmed down. "You're right Leshawna, he's not worth it."

Lightning dissagreed. "Not worth it? The Lightning's more worth than you'll ever be little girl!"

Beth let out an ear deafening battle cry and she punched him on his face.

"Sha-, sleepy..."

Those were his last words before he fell onto the ground, and a loud snore was heard.

*Ding*

Everyone, including Beth gasped, shocked by her sudden outburst. Even Heather was shocked, she didn't expect this.

Beth regained her breath. "So-sorry?"

\- The Confessional -

Heather

"Okay, I might have to pick someone else for my alliance."

Leshawna

"That girl has spirit!"

Beth

"How could I've done that? Why did I do that?"

Lightning

"Sha-fierce!"

\- The Campfire Pit -

The sun went down, and the moon rised. Chris stood at his lectern.

"The twenty four hour mark passed, and most our campers are still awake. Some have made friends, some have made alliances and some have made contact for the first time."

*Ding*

Izzy, Noah and Owen were laying close to each other on the ground, asleep. On the Bass side, things were not looking much better. Zoey and Katie were passed out. Courtney was doing various exercises in order to stay awake, Ezekiel and Harold were talking to each other and Duncan and Bridgette were sitting next to each other with their backs against a treestump.

Geoff fell over from his treestump.

*Ding*

"Gophers 8, Bass 8!"

Tyler started to drift away slowly. He closed his eyes, and after a couple of seconds he started screaming and pointing at Katie and Zoey.

"Ahh no! Run away from the bear!"

The girls woke up and were shooked by Tyler's reaction. As he noticed that it was all a hallucination, he sat back down.

Chris was back in view. "Congratulations, campers. You've made it to the twentyfour hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

Chef walked up in a sheep costume with a harp. Chris pulled a sheet from his lecture and revealed stack of books. "Fairy tales!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he's not serious."

The host opened a book and cleared his throat. Chef strummed the harp. Gwen laughed at Chef, and he gave her a deadly look.

"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom, a boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children, who did very boring things."

Beth, Cody and Ezekiel fell asleep during this story. A while later, Leshawna fell too. DJ had tied himself to a tree, hoping to stay awake. It did not work.

*Ding*

\- The Confessional -

Courtney

"I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball."

\- The Campfire Pit -

Harold and Tyler were flat on the ground, clearly done. Courtney was still moving, Eva was sitting on the ground and Duncan and Bridgette were still sitting with their backs to a treestump. The camera shifted to the Gophers. Justin was standing away from the other campers, and he had not moved from that spot for several hours. His eyes looked weird, very weird. Heather and Lindsay sat together on a treestump, with Beth next to them. Beth was sleeping. Gwen and Trent with their backs against a treestump and Owen laid next to Leshawna, who was also asleep.

"Gophers 5, Bass 4!"

Heather bumped Lindsay. "We should talk about our strategy.

Lindsay opened her eyes. "Huh?"

The blonde fell from her seat, and she didn't get up.

*Ding*

"Gophers 4, Bass 4!"

Duncan and Bridgette were talking to each other.

"So, you've been surfing for long?" He asked her.

"I've learnt how to swim before I learnt how to walk!"

They both laughed.

"You should teach me how to do it sometime. I might even be better than you at it!"

Duncan smiled, and Bridgette bursted out in laughter. "I am sure you are!" She said, as she punched his arm.

"Easy on the contact Surfer girl!" He said as he rubbed the spot where he was punched. "You might knock me out like mister elektricity over there!"

Lightning was still sleeping, although he had moved his hands to support his head now.

They both laughed again. Bridgette touched the spot that she had hit. "Sorry about that. But I can make it up to you! After the challenge is over, I will show you my board, and teach you some of the basics. And after that, I'll teach you how to surf properly."

Duncan smiled. "You're on, Malibu!"

The surfer girl giggled.

At the Gophers side, Gwen and Trent were smiling at each other.

Gwen was the first to ask a question. "Okay, favourite song."

Trent thought about it for a couple of moments. "She would be loved! Favourite color?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, midnight blue."

"Oh, mysterious. I like that."

They both smiled, and Gwen yawned. Trent quickly responded. "Don't fall asleep! Okay, quick favourite movie moment."

"You're gonna think it's cheesy."

Trent smiled. "I promise I won't."

"Okay." She sighed. "The kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one! You liked that movie?"

Before they could respond, Owen walked throught the frame. He was compleatly naked. They did not exactly knew what just happened, and they froze. They looked back at the spot where Owen had slept, and all his clothes were laying there. They looked back at Owen, and he walked into the woods.

\- The Confessional -

Owen

"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans, they make me sleepwalk.

\- The Campfire Pit -

Zoey and Katie were sleeping next to each other. Trent and Gewn watched them.

"Do you think that Katie would've stayed awake if Sadie was here?" He asked.

"I think that they would've fallen asleep together." She replied.

"Cool."

They shared a laugh.

After a while, Trent and Gwen layed with their faces to the stars.

"You still awake?" Trent asked.

The goth girl sighed. "Yeah. It's weird, but I think I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

Trent sighed aswell. "I really have no idea. Where's the little dipper again?"

She smiled, pointing at the stars.

"See the big dipper? Follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star, and it's right there."

"Ah, cool!"

Chris was standing at his lectern.

"Fifty one hours have passed. How long will it take before we have a winner?"

Gwen noticed Justin, still standing at the same spot for at least the entire night. "Look at him!" She said. "He's like a statue! He hasn't moved in over eight hours!"

Gwen and Trent walked to him, trying to get his attention. "Hello-oh? Yo!" They both asked.

Gwen stared at him. "Amazing. Look at the concentration!"

She touched his face. Justin shook, and something strange happened to his eyes. They opened. Gwen gasped. From the other side of the pit, Eva started shouting. "His eyelids are painted, I saw it!"

The shouting woke up Geoff, who was sleeping on the stump next to her.

Chris was standing in amazement. "Shut, up! Oh I've got to see this!"

He quickly ran over to Justin. Justin smiled akwardly at the host.

"Oh that is so freaking cool! But, you're still out dude."

*Ding*

Justin lowered his shoulders in dissapointment.

Bridgette was resting her head on Duncan's lap. "Damn, why didn't I think of that." He said. "That pretty cool right?"

Bridgette didn't respond. Duncan looked down, and noticed that she fell asleep. He stroked his hand through her hair and he watched the stars.

From a distance, Geoff sighed.

*Ding*

Chris grinned.

"Eightyfive hours have passed. Won't these people ever give up?"

He looked over at Courtney, who had stopped moving and was laying with her face in the dirt.

*Ding*

"Well, it looks like some gave up, hehe."

Harold was sleeping on the ground. Duncan crouched over to him with a mug filled with water. He placed the mug on the ground and put the geek's hand in the mug. He peed himself. Duncan smurked. "Oh, gross! It works! Dude peed his pants!"

Bridgette facepalmed.

Harold woke up, and gasped as he noticed his wet pants. He covered it with his hands. Zoey and Katie woke up from their slumber. DJ also woke up, with a lot of rope surrounding him. Noah and Cody were snuggeling, with Noah kissing Cody's ear. Cody woke up, and upon discovering Noah he started screaming. Noah also woke up, and started screaming aswell.

On the Gophers side, Gwen yawned. "I'd kill, for a coffie right now."

Chris walked over to her, with a coffie in his hands. "What's the matter with you people?"

He took a sip of his coffie. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

Gwen grabbed the host by his legs. "You've gotta hook me up man! I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!"

Chris shrugged. "All right, you five stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink."

Harold quickly ran to the cabins.

Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan and Eva walked over to Chris, while the rest were heading to the showers, with the exception of Bridgette. She walked over to Duncan.

Duncan smiled. "Aren't you going to releave yourself with a nice hot bath?"

The surfer girl shook her head. "I saw what you did to Harold. Not cool!"

Duncan shrugged. "I'm just having a little bit of fun, you weren't there to talk to me, sleeping beauty."

She blushed. "Well, if that's the case, than maby I should stick with you."

They both smiled.

"Alright then Malibu."

She giggled again.

The host took another sip from his coffie.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring sleep inducing activity I can find."

\- The Confessional -

Gwen

"Oh, come on! What now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on!"

\- The Campire Pit -

Chris opened a thick book. "The History of Canada, a popup book. Chapter one, the beaver, national symbol and a, 'dam' fine hat."

The campers groaned.

Owen finally found his way back to the camp, still naked. Chef gave him a supprised look, and pointed to the showers.

After a while, the book was almost finished. "Which of course was the precursor of the discussions leading to the war of 1812."

Eva and Heather were passed out.

*Ding* *Ding*

Trent started falling from his stump. Gwen gasped. "Trent, no! Don't leave me!"

It didn't matter what she would've said. Trent fell face first on the floor, passing out.

*Ding*

Chris placed the book on his lecturn. "Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

Duncan held his hands against his crouch, trying to keep away from the bathroom as long as possible. "I've held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day."

Gwen grinned. "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

Duncan realised that he couldn't hold it much longer. He headed towards the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company." Chris said as he walked passed him.

Duncan turned around to face the camera man. "Fine, but stay out of the stall."

The camera shook.

Bridgette walked after him. "Duncan, hold up!"

He turned around and smiled. "Like I said, all day long if I have to."

She smiled back. "Very funny. How about I go with you, and we go to the cabin after you're done, to get my board."

"Sure thing Bridge, let's g-. Ohh!"

Before Duncan could finish his sentence he started running to the stall. Bridgette laughed and ran with him.

Gwen sighed, and she coudln't take it much longer without Trent. At least Chris' story about Canada was over.

\- The Campgrounds -

Bridgette stood in front of a stall in the communal bathrooms. She banged the door. "Duncan, I can't hear you! Are you still awake?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm alive."

A flush followed, and Duncan came out of the stall. "Thanks Bridge, I might've tried to snuck in a couple of minutes if you weren't here."

They shared a laugh.

\- The Campfire pit -

Duncan and Bridgette walked to the pit, the surfer girl holding her board. Right as they entered the pit, Gwen collapsed to the floor.

Chris grabbed Duncan's arm and held it up in the air. "The official winner of the awake-a-thon is, Duncan! The Killer Bass win!"

Duncan let out a yawn, followed by a smile. Bridgette jumped into the air and hugged him, and Duncan hugged her back.

"I knew you could do it!" She said, as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

\- The Campgrounds -

In the Gophers boy cabin, the guys were having a converstion. Lightning spoke up. "Really dudes, that farm girl has to go. She messed with the Lightning!"

Noah sighed. "So you got knocked out by a girl. Sha-boring. I'm not going to vote her off."

Noah and Cody walked outside.

Lightning squinted. "I am coming for you!"

Noah's eyes widened, and he quickly ran outside with an equally terrified Cody.

Owen placed his hand on Lightning's shoulder. "That could've happened to anyone, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, besides, you were already awake like what? Thirty hours?" Justin replied.

"Yeah man. Beth will meet the Lightning tonight!" The Athletic Overachiever said.

Lightning, Trent, Owen and Justin placed their hands upon each other and raised their hands.

"Sha-pow!"

\- The Confessional -

Owen

"Lightning seems like a cool guy. I have seen him eat an entire turkey. Even some bones. You can tell a lot about someone based on their eating"

Justin

"I would've never thought that we would lose a round this early. I might have to try harder, and I could use all the votes I can get."

\- The Campfire Pit -

The host stood by his lectern with a plate of marshmallows in his hand.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back, ever."

Lightning glared at Beth, who looked really sad back. She looked back to Heather, who gave her a smile. The farmer girl looked back at Chris, reassured.

"The first marshmallow goes to Gwen."

Gwen smiled and picked up her marshmallow.

"Trent!"

"Cody."

"Izzy."

"Lindsay."

"Leshawna."

"Justin."

"Heather!"

"Noah, Owen. You are also safe."

They all grabbed their marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

There was a lot of tension, and it was clear why. Lightning gave Beth a terrifying glare, and Beth held her hands to her mouth. Chris pointed his finger into the air, and Beth couldn't stop watching the finger. Lightning however, kept glaring at the farm girl. After a couple of seconds, Chris finally pointed at Lightning. "Lightning! You're safe dude!"

Heather gasped. Beth looked sad to her feet. Lightning stood up, with his biceps showing. "Sha-told ya! Nobody messes with the Lightning."

He claimed his marshmallow.

Chris walked over to the sad Beth. "Beth, the Dock of Shame awaits."

She stood up, still watching her feet. As she walked to the cabin for her bag, the host spoke.

"Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

\- The Confessional -

Heather

"This was not suppost to happen! Ugh! I bet some of the girls voted for Beth! Probebly that weird goth girl! Or even Leshawna. Argh!

She punched the wall, and glanced at a carved picture of a skull.

"This was not here before."

Lightning

"Sha-see ya!"

\- The Campgrounds -

At the boys cabin of the Killer Bass, Duncan, DJ and Geoff were speaking to each other.

"So, you've spend a lot of time with Bridgette right?" DJ asked.

"Yeah man, she wants me."

They gave each other a fistbump, and Duncan gave Geoff a high five.

Geoff smiled, but as he turned around to go to his bed he looked really sad and sighed.

\- The Dock of Shame -

Beth stood at the dock with her bags. "I was suppost to go to the final three."

She sighed. The boat arrived, and she stepped on, waving goodbye to Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody and Noah. The Boat of Losers dissapeared into the night.

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah.

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie, Beth

* * *

So, I have changed some aspects of the layout. I am still experimenting with some things, but I try to keep it easy to read. Also, I tried to keep the grammar in Canadian-English, as the story happens in Canada. But of course, I might slip up once in a while. Anyway, let's review the chapter.

A lot of things happened eh! Ezekiel was afraid of Eva, but with the help of his friend Harold, he turned it all around. How will this benefit him? Speaking of friends, it looks like Katie and Zoey are getting somewhat closer. I bet poor Zoey still feels really bad about Sadie. And it looks like Owen and Lightning are bonding aswell. Who would've thought that would happen?  
Next up, the love birds. Gwen and Trent were getting really close this chapter, and their romance is coming along great. But, even though Trent is comming in hot, I wouldn't ignore Cody for too long. Even though he hasn't really shown his interests, I can assure you that he is not going to stay quiet forever.  
And on the Bass side of relationships, we have Duncan and Bridgette. Weird couple, I know. But as we all know, opposites attract. Anyway, how will Bridgette deal with Duncan's pranks? She won't laugh it off forever, trust me, I know.  
And last but not least, Heather. She made an allaince today, and it did not work out well for her. In an attempt to make her allaince bigger, she lost a member. How will she deal with this. We all know that she won't give up easily.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! See ya next time, byebye!


	4. Dodgebrawl

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I recently placed a review on my story, answering a couple of questions. I think that that was the wrong thing to do, so I will answer any questions you guys might have in the next chapter. I repeat my answers here anyhow.

Hey guys, thank you all for your awesome reviews! I am still not quite sure if this is the best ways to thank you or answer your questions, but I think that I will include a little paragraph in the next chapter to do these kind of things in the future. But I guess this is fine for now. By the way, is the review section suppost to be spoiler free? Anyway, let's answer some questions.

I've thought about it, and I will keep the voting mysterious, to keep you guys thinking about the votes. I think that this is the best and most fun thing to do. Thanks to Acosta for making me realise this.  
TDIfanatic, thank you! I am actually Dutch, and I am trying really hard to avoid any kind of mistakes in both spelling and grammar. And once again, thanks for the support!

Next up, Beth. Yeah, it is sad that she had to go, but one character has to leave after each elimination, and I am serious about this, I like each and every character in TDI. Even though some characters were better in TDA, and some characters were ignored by the writers. I try to give each camper a proper goodbye. And I have to say, TDIfanfic, I like the way you are thinking. But who knows, she might return, and there might be a chance that nodody returns to the island. Everything is a possibility.

sdgeek2003, thank you for putting this much thought into the story. I am serious, this is what I meant when I said that I wanted to make people think about certain aspects of the story. But I do have to point out that your math is a little bit off. You see, there were twelve people in the Killer Bass. Five of them voted for Katie. Ezekiel was not present in that conversation, so it is pretty safe to say that he never even considered Sadie as a vote. We are however, sure that he didn't vote for himself. That makes the vote count already 5-6-1. Next up is Tyler. It's pretty clear that he voted for Courtney, as Courtney even lashed out at him. that makes the vote count 5-5-2. And I do have to say that I forgot to put in Geoff's line into that bit, I wanted to make him agree with Zoey after Zeke got released from Eva's grip. So, that's five fotes for Sadie, four for Ezekiel, and three for Courtney. It has even been stated by Chris that Courtney got some votes.

And of course, Lightning and Zoey. I am not saying that they will get far in the game, because I don't want to spoil anything. But I am going to give you something to think about. Lightning is a big guy. A very big guy. If he was on your team, would you want to vote him off, even if he's not that bright? And Zoey is just a very nice person. She's basicly Leshawna, only then in the Killer Bass. I wouldn't be able to think of a reason to vote her off, exept if she lost a challenge of course.

Well, I hope that you guys are satisfied by this response. Once again, thank you all for the amazing support! I have to say that this was a pretty difficult chapter to write, as there was a lot more action than dialogue. I do think that I managed to write it out pretty well, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.

"Last time on Total Drama Island. The Killer Bass kicked butt in the awake-a-thon when Gwen took a swan dive to the ground. Duncan managed to get the first win for the Killer Bass this season, good for them.

Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Lindsay and Beth to join forces with her. She was however, not satisfied. She tried to convince Lightning aswell with the help of Beth, and this backfired horribly. Too bad Heather, too bad.

The Gophers realised that Lightning could pretty much kick anyone's butt here, and was saved from elimination. Too bad for Beth. She became the second camper to rock the boat of losers.

Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Ducan be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? Will Gwen stop hugging the floor? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island."

\- Theme Song -

\- The Main Lodge -

The Screaming Gophers were eating their 'breakfast' pretty normally, with the exeption of Heather, who was clearly frustrated.

The Killer Bass however, were all looking very tired. Geoff was yawning, DJ had his eyes closed and rested his head on his hand, Bridgette was playing with her food and Duncan had his head on the table.

The host walked into the lodge. He headed over to the Bass table. He smirked.

"Duncan! You look like crap dude."

The rocker lifted his head and gave the host a deadly glare.

"Stuff it."

Duncan dropped his head on the table again.

Courtney dropped her spoon.

"Harold snored all night."

Chris laughed.

"Wah-ah-ow, four nights with no sleep. How much are you hurting, dude?"

The rocked suddenly got up from his seat.

"Wanna find out?" He snapped.

A loud bang was heared. Geoff held his bowl in front of his face, Bridgette hid behind Duncan while gasping, Eva backed from the table and the rest of the campers hid under the table.

The host smirked and put his hands in the air.

"No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

\- The Confessional -

Bridgette

"Duncan can act like a badboy all he wants, but I know better."

Tyler

"The dude's scary."

\- The Main Lodge -

Harold stepped into the doorway. Everyone gasped, and started laughing. At first he thought he was just popular, but after he sat down, he quickly realised that they were laughing at him, not for him.

"Okay, what?"

Geoff laughed and responded.

"Someone messed with your face dude!"

Harold grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection. Someone had drawn a mustache on his face with a marker. He was admiring himself.

"Hey, sweet mustache."

The host started clapping.

"Hey everyone, it's Gwen!"

The Gophers groaned. She sat down between Trent and Leshawna.

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face."

She dropped her face to the table, and Leshawna patted her on the back of her head.

"Don't worry girl, you'll get them next time."

Trent gave her his bowl.

"Here, this might awaken you."

Gwen rolled her head towards Trent.

"Yeah, and it will probebly make me pass out right after that."

They shared a laugh, and the goth girl yawned.

\- The Confessional -

Justin

"I would've never thought that we would lose a challenge this early. I think that I have to start my plan a bit sooner. You see, I am not just a pretty face, I am also a master strategist."

\- The Main Lodge -

Heather turned to Lindsay.

"So let's go over the rules one more time. Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?"

Lindsay was trying her hardest to remember. She finally answered.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?"

Heather smirked.

"Good! Number three, I can borrow all of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

Lindsay's smile faded.

"I don't know about that last rule."

Heather sighed.

"That's cool. I can change it." She said, while Lindsay started smiling agian.

"I can also find someone else to take to the final two with me."

Lindsay quickly shook her head.

"Good. Want to have some fun?"

Lindsay nodded.

The queen bee turned to Lightning.

"Hey Lightning, Tyler said that you throw like a little girl!"

Lightning frowned.

"Sha-what? Ow, it's on!"

The atlethic overachiever grabbed his bowl. Without hesitation, he threw some of the food to Tyler, who got slammed to the ground by the weight of Chef's 'food'. Heather started laughing, and Lindsay gasped.

Tyler quickly grabbed some for himself and threw it at Lightning, while Courtney flung some with her spoon at Heather. Lightning dodged, and Tyler's throw had hit Gwen in her face. Before Heather could react, she dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

"Courtney, you're going to pay for this!"

Chris started clapping.

"Okay, campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

\- The Beach -

There was a huge sportsfield on the beach, surrounded by plexiglas. There two sides, seperated by a red line and in the middle of those sides stood a beach chair. There was a stand on each side, and the team banners hung behind those stands. The Screaming Gophers had the left side, and the Killer Bass had the right. Chris and Chef stood in the dome as the campers entered. Chef was dressed as referee.

All the campers stood by Chris and Chef, exept for Duncan. He entered the dome, and dropped on the stand. He lifted his head and pointed at Tyler.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do."

He dropped his face to the stand and he fell asleep.

Tyler gulped, Eva crossed her arms and Courtney rolled her eyes.

The CIT then pointed at Harold.

"This is all your fault, you know. You and your snoring face!"

The geek quickly responded.

"It's called a medical condition. Gosh!"

Chef blew his whistle.

The host grabbed a red ball and started explaining.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball."

Lightning showed his biceps and Eva grinned.

"The first rule of dodge ball is-"

Noah cut him off.

"Do not talk about dodge ball?"

Owen laughed.

Chris continued.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball..."

As he said his sentence, he threw the ball at Courtney, hitting her in the chest.

"...You're out."

Courtney angerly threw the ball back at Chris, who caught it.

"You can't do that!"

Chris ignored her.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

Noah was visibly displeased.

"Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test."

Lindsay nodded.

"I know, right?"

Lightning grabbed Noah by his shoulder.

"You better watch what you're saying little man. And remember, Lightning is coming for you."

Noah gulped and exchanged looks with Owen, who raised his shoulders.

Chris threw a ball at Geoff, who caught it with.

"Okay now Geoff, try to hit me."

Chef handed another ball to Chris.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

Lindsay spoke up.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?"

Geoff threw the ball and Chris deflected it with his own.

"You dodge!"

The deflected ball was heading for Lindsay's face, and she coudn't react fast enough. She was hit and fell on the floor.

Chris grinned.

"Oh, you were supposed to dodge."

Lindsay got up, and there was a bruise on her forhead.

"Ow, right."

Chris continued.

"You have one minute until game time. You can choose which player enters the field yourself. Choose wisely."

Heather spoke up.

"Okay, we can't lose this round. We need to pull ourselves ahead again. So, who is going on the field first!"

Lightning kissed his biceps.

"This game is made for the Lightning!"

Cody raised his hand.

Gwen yawned.

"Okay, that's not enough. So, who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

Noah started speaking sarcastically.

"All right, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!"

On the Bass side, Eva was speaking.

"Listen up. This challenge, is already won. I'm gonna get on the field, who's with me?"

DJ, Tyler, Courtney and Harold stepped up.

Eva nodded.

Chef sat at his beach chair, and the two teams were shown.

On the Killer Bass: DJ, Harold, Eva, Courney and Tyler.

On the Screaming Gophers: Heather, Owen, Lightning, Cody and Leshawna.

Heather taunted the Bass.

"Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise winning just won't be as satisfying."

Tyler stepped up.

"Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

Courtney facepalmed, and Eva shook her head.

Chris stood next to Chef.

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball!"

Chef blew his wistle.

Everyone was cheering for their team, with the exeption of Duncan, who was asleep, Gwen, who was almost asleep, Katie, who was snikkering and Noah, who was reading a book.

Cody threw first ball, aiming for Tyler. He missed. Tyler started spinning with the ball in his hands, and released it. The ball had hit Zoey, who was sitting in the stands.

Chris smirked.

"That'll smear the makeup!"

Eva shook her head again.

Courtney grabbed Tyler by his colar.

"Nice job. Now let's see if you can hit someone on their team!"

She released him and gave him her ball.

Tyler stepped up and was ready to throw his ball, but Owen ran to the middle of the field and threw the ball so hard at Tyler that he dropped his own.

"Ow! Darn it!"

Chef blew his whistle, and a score board was shown. Gophers five, Bass four.

Cody gave Owen a high five. Tyler walked to the stand, and Zoey glared at him.

All of the sudden, Eva leaped to the center of the field. She dunked the ball in Cody's face, who dropped to the floor and started twitching.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass four."

Lightning nodded in admiration.

"Hey guys, watch out for that Eva dude. Still no match for the Lightning though!"

Eva raised an eyebrow, and Lightning threw his ball. Eva managed to dodge, but she didn't realise that Courtney was right behind her. She got the full blow, and ended up on all fours.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass three."

Harold stepped up.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills."

Leshawna stepped up aswell.

"Yeah, then bring it, string bean. Let's see what you got!"

Harold ran the the center of the field, and slammed the ball with all his strength to the floor. The ball bounced to the other side.

Leshawna picked the ball up, and Harold started running. The ball however, landed on top of his head, and slammed him to the floor.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass two."

Eva wasted no time, she grabbed the ball and threw it with all her might at Leshawna. At the same time, DJ threw a ball at Heather. Both got hit.

*Whistle*

"Gophers two, Bass two."

Lightning and Owen looked at each other, and threw their balls together aswell. Lightning managed to hit DJ, but Eva caught Owen's ball.

*Whistle*

"Gophers one, Bass two."

Zoey walked to the field. She lunged at a ball, but Lightning had already hit her on her head.

*Whistle*

"Gophers one, Bass one."

Lightning and Eva glared at each other.

Eva stepped up. "You're going down."

Lightning stepped up aswell. "Bring it!"

A barrage of balls flew, all hitting each other. The jocks were clearly matched, and Lightning barely managed to dodge Eva's last ball. He threw his, and Eva quickly side stepped.

While Eva and Lightning were having their brawl, Zoey moved next to Katie.

"Hey Katie, what's the matter?"

The tan skinned BFF sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this without Sadie. She's my BFF you know."

The redhead sighed.

"I know, but I bet that she wants you to go on. So, how about it?"

Katie smiled, and Zoey smiled back.

Eva threw a ball, and another ball thrown by Lightning flew right passed her, missing her by an inch. It bounced against the wall and she quickly grabbed it mid-air. She flung it at Lightning, and he had not enough time to dodge. He was hit.

*Whistle*

Chris threw his hands in the air.

"First round goes to the Killer Bass!"

The bass cheered, and DJ gave Eva a high five.

Lightning slowly shuffled back to his stand.

Heahter snapped.

"This game was made for you right? Then how could you lose!"

Lightning held his head up high again.

"That was only a warm up. Lightning underestimated the guy, it won't happen again. He is going down."

He looked over at Noah.

"Like you!"

Noah gasped.

Heahter spoke up again.

"Well, let's pick our team again. Lightning, are you up?"

Lightning showed his biceps.

"Sha-pow."

Heather sighed.

"Okay, let's see. Noah, you're up."

Noah looked at the Bass side, and looked back at his team.

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't want to mess up your mojo."

Lightning grabbed him by his collar.

"Either you're a player, or you're ball."

Noah chuckled.

"Alright, alright. But I'm still not going in right now. Have you ever seen me? And look at that there!"

He pointed at Eva.

"If you manage to get her out of the field, than I might consider to enter the field and get myself hit by one of those murder balls."

Lightning looked confused.

"Who?"

Heather sighed.

"Ugh, Eva. Lightning, just get it done."

On the Bass side, Eva was managing the team again.

"That went better than expected. Tyler, Harold, you're both out. You suck."

Harold accepted the statement, but Tyler didn't.

"That was just a warm up throw, I can dominate this game."

Eva glared.

"No, you can't."

As Tyler was about to say something, the female athlete raised her fist and he backed down.

"Okay, Zeke, Geoff, are you guys up?"

They both nodded. Katie also stepped up. She quickly traded glances with Zoey, and she grinned.

"I'm ready."

*Whistle*

On the Killer Bass: Katie, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff and Zoey.

On the Screaming Gophers: Lindsay, Owen, Lightning, Trent and Izzy.

Lightning stood back, and Izzy threw a ball at Zoey. Zoey managed to dodge, and threw her ball back at Izzy. Izzy jumped into the air and managed to dodge the ball, but she did not see Eva's ball coming. She got propelled and made a backflip before she had hit the ground.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass five."

Owen screamed and threw his ball at Katie. She tried to deflect it, but she dropped her ball in the process. Owen was not done, as Trent handed him his ball and he threw with all his might at Geoff. Geoff realised that he couldn't dodge, and tried to catch the ball.

*Whistle*

"Owen, you're out dude."

Geoff was amazed that he had caught the ball. He looked at the stand and smiled at Bridgette, who was watching a sleeping Duncan. He was just about to call her, when Tyler showed up next to him. He grabbed the ball from his hands.

"Thanks man!"

Tyler spinned around and released his ball. Eva ducked, as the ball was about to hit her, and the ball instead propelled to Chef. Chef caught the ball, and he growled at Tyler.

Trent was distracted by this, and Eva quickly jumped in the air and tried to dunk the guitarist. He managed to dodge it.

Ezekiel flung his ball at Lightning, who quickly dodged it. Lightning did not retaliate. Heather yelled at him from the sideline.

"You could at least try to throw the ball!"

Lightning grinned.

Tyler picked a ball from the ground, and started spinning again. While he was doing this, Zoey threw a ball at Lightning, who dodged again. Eva raised an eyebrow.

Tyler was still spinning. After he released the ball, it was propelled to the other side of the field, and Lindsay was hit. Tyler gasped. He ran to Lindsay's side, and apologised to her. Lindsay regained her vision.

"Tyler? Oh, my god, my face, how's my face?"

Tyler chuckled a bit. Her face had another bruise.

"It's really, not that bad. You still look great."

Lindsay was releaved.

"Really?"

Tyler leant in forward.

"Yeah, really!"

Trent slowely walked up to Tyler, and hit him softly with the ball.

*Whistle*

"Gophers two, Bass four."

Eva started to scream.

Tyler pulled Lindsay up.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Linday was thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Okay!"

Heather started yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here! you are so close to being out of the alliance!"

Eva was still visibly angry.

"You traitor! I will have your head for this!"

She threw a ball at Tyler, and he barely managed to dodge this one. Trent watched in horror, and Geoff quickly threw a ball at his head. Trent couldn't dodge.

*Whistle*

"Gophers one, Bass four."

Lightning's grin turned into a smile.

The athletic overachiever sprung forward. He streched his arm, and flung the ball, while grabbing two balls from the ground at incredible speed.

"Sha-bam! Sha-pow! Sha-Lightning!"

Ezekiel and Zoey got hit by the balls. Geoff got hit in the face.

*Whistle*

"Ow, that one's worth an instant replay."

The image of Geoff's spit drooling from his mouth after the ball hit his face was shown in slomotion.

Leshawna admired the stratagy.

"Oh, he dropped it like it was hot!"

Eva smiled.

"So, we meet again, for a rematch."

Lightning nodded.

"Nobody messes with the Lightning."

Eva was still smiling.

"We'll see."

There were no more balls at the Bass side. Lightning rolled a ball to the Bass side, and Eva grabbed it.

"I guess you want a fair battle then."

Lightning showed one bicep, while still holding a ball in his other hand.

"Man versus man, like it's suppost to be. Lightning's gonna take you down, and prove that he's the bigger man."

Eva's smile faded.

"Listen sha-idiot, I am not a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lightning threw his ball, and Eva managed to pull her head down at the last possible second.

"Less talking, more dodging!"

Eva smiled again.

Another brawl broke out. Balls were flung everywhere, campers jumped behind the stands in order to avoid getting hit. Chris disapeared behind Chef, and Chef was admiring every second of the brawl.

Eva screamed, and Lightning screamed aswell.

"Take this!"

"Sha-pow!"

"Agh!"

"Sha-!"

Suddenly, it was all over. Lightning stood in a throwing position, just as Eva. The sound of a ball dropping to the floor was heared. Eva lowered her arms. She got hit.

*Whistle*

Chris quickly got back besides Chef.

"The Screaming Gophers win the second round!"

The Gophers cheered.

Lightning walked back to this team's stand, and showed his biceps.

"Sha-told ya!"

He gave Justin a high five.

Heather also cheered for Lightning.

"Well, good job! But we haven't won yet. Let's see, Noah, get on the field."

Noah was about to say something, when Lightning glared at him.

"Remember, player, or ball."

Noah's voice pitched.

"Okay..."

Lightning growled and walked back to the field. Heather on the other hand, walked to the door. Lightning ran up to her.

"Where are you going?"

The queen bee growled.

"To get Lindsay!"

Lightning grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Let her be, she's only dead weight anyway. All you need, is Lightning!"

He showed his biceps again.

Heather sighed.

"Ugh, I think you're right. I will scold her later, let's win this first."

Noah was making a plan with Owen and Cody.

"Okay, so we all agree? We throw everything we have at Eva first, and after she's out, we let Lightning do his thing."

The guys nodded.

On the Bass side, Eva was yelling at her teammates.

"And how can you go out like that? At least 'try' to put up a fight."

Katie sighed, and Zoey stepped up.

"We tried Eva, but we are just not good at this game."

Eva's eye twitched.

"Not. Good. At this. Game?"

She started yelling again.

"You're out! DJ, let's go!"

DJ sighed and walked to the field.

Zoey sighed aswell, but couldn't help herself to stop Eva.

"And what about Tyler? Don't you need him?"

Eva snapped.

"I don't need that loser, he's better off, wherever he is!"

Lindsay and Tyler were sitting together at the beach, facing the water, and a lot of giggling was heard.

*Whistle*

The teams were in position.

On the Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Bridgette, Eva, Geoff and DJ.

On the Screaming Gophers: Justin, Owen, Lightning, Cody and Noah.

Geoff wasted no time, he quickly threw his ball at Lightning, but the atlethic overachiever managed to dodge. Eva was ready aswell, and she leapt to the center of the field and threw her ball at Justin. Justing gasped, and he was hit in the face.

*Whitsle*

"Gophers four, Bass five."

Noah nodded to Cody, and the Cody nodded back.

"Owen, let's go!"

All three of them ran forward, and threw their balls at Eva. She was caught off-guard by this, and she got hit by Owen's ball.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass four."

Eva scream out of disbeleave. She walked over to DJ.

"You better not lose this round."

DJ chuckled, and the game continued.

Ezekiel threw his ball at Noah, who screamed and dropped his own ball.

*Whistle*

"Gophers three, Bass four."

Ezekiel jumped into the air out of joy, but Cody quickly threw a ball, aiming for Zeke.

His eyes widened and the ball had hit him in the face.

*Whistle*

"Gophers three, Bass three."

Courtney facepalmed and Eva growled.

Geoff threw a ball at Owen, but the big guy managed to dodge.

Bridgette threw a ball at Cody, and he managed to deflect it with the ball he was holding. He grinned, and he made himself ready to throw.

Just as he was about to throw, Owen grabbed the ball from his hands and started screaming. He threw Bridgette out.

Lightning nodded in approvement.

Owen walked over to Cody.

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me."

Cody sighed.

"Don't worry about it, at least you threw her out."

The geek quickly gave Owen a five to make him feel better.

DJ and Geoff nodded at each other, and they both ran forward. Before they could throw, Lightning threw two balls, one with each hand. They both got hit.

*Whistle*

"Another point to the Gophers! One more and we have a winner!"

The Gophers cheered again, and Lightning slapped fives to everyone on the stand, even to Noah.

Heather stepped up.

"Hey, another round and you're done! How does it feel to suck so much?

Harold lowered his head.

"Not very good."

Eva sighed. Courtney was also very displeased with their second loss, but she tried to keep up the team spirit.

"It's not over yet!"

She jumped on the stand and raised her voice.

"Okay, this is really bad. They have blocked Eva completely out of the game."

Eva crossed her arms.

"But, -" The CIT continued.

"We do have one win. We won last challenge. We can do this!"

Eva shook her head.

"And how are you going to do this?"

Courtney raised her hand and clenched it into a fist.

"We will need someone strong, someone mean! Someone who'll crush those stupid Gophers into the dirt!"

Everyone looked at a sleeping Duncan.

DJ shook his head.

"Uh-uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us!"

Courtney lowered her voice.

"He won't kill us guys, he wants to win too."

Harold agreed.

"Courtney's right. We need Duncan's fierceness to win this."

Eva nodded.

"I'll go wake him up."

She walked over to Duncan, and shook him.

Duncan slowely stood up, and faced Eva.

"You better have a really good reason to wake me up!"

The female athlete responded.

"Yeah, we have one point, they have two. We are going to lose if you don't help."

Duncan smirked.

"Oh, and why should I help you? Isn't this what you do best?"

Eva crossed her arms.

"It is, but it isn't what they do best."

She pointed at Harold and Zeke.

"Besides, -" She continued.

"If you don't help us, we will vote you off."

Duncan sighed.

"Fine, I'll play. On one condition. You do what I say, when I say it."

Eva nodded. Duncan slapped his fist.

"Okay. Here's a stratagy I picked up. It's called, rush the new guy."

*Whistle*

On the Killer Bass: DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Katie.

On the Screaming Gophers: Heather, Owen, Lightning, Izzy, Leshawna.

The Bass looked determined, and the Gophers smirked.

Izzy and Leshawna threw their balls at Duncan and Bridgette, and they both dodged. Without a warning, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ and Eva all threw their balls at Owen. Owen couldn't dodge. He was hit by all four balls and fell on the floor.

*Whistle*

"Gophers four, Bass five."

The Bass kept using this stratagy, and they used it well. Heather was the next target, and she got hit by all four balls aswell. Leshawna fell shortly after, also getting hit by four diffrent balls.

Lightning quickly leapt to Izzy.

"Aight, Eva has to go down. Corner her, and the Lightning will dunk her."

Izzy nodded.

Meanwhile, the Bass got a hold of four more balls. They aimed at Izzy, and she figured that there was no way that she could dodge. She threw her ball at Eva, making her dodge. Eva had no time to throw her ball, so only three balls were heading over to Izzy.

Lightning moved forward.

"Izzy, Dodge!"

Lightning threw his ball to a dodging Eva, and it was a hit. In the split second that remained, he caught Katie's ball, deflected Bridgette's ball and Izzy managed to dodge. DJ's ball bounced in between the jock and the redhead.

*Whistle*

"Gophers three, Bass three."

Eva looked at Lightning in disbelieve, and after a couple of seconds, she got off the field. She sat down, and as Zoey tried to comfort her she growled.

Duncan shook his head.

"I thought that you were going to stick to the plan, you know, the one that works."

Eva glared at the rocker.

"Try to stick to the plan when there is a ball heading for you."

Duncan sighed.

"If you just threw your ball, then Izzy would've been hit, Lighting would've been hit when he tried to save her. And we would've won."

Eva growled again, and just as she was about to say something, Zoey got in front of her.

"Guys guys! You're team! Play as a team! Don't fight! Please."

Duncan grunted, and he walked to Bridgette and DJ.

"Malibu, Brickhouse, let's go!"

Bridgette and DJ both nodded with determined looks on their faces.

On the Gophers stand, Owen was about to get up. Justin padded him on his shoulder.

"You can sit this one out Owen, I've got it."

Owen glanced at Justin with tears in his eyes.

"You, you sure?"

"You've worked hard enough, I've got this!"

Owen sat back down, and Justin headed for the field.

\- The Confessional -

Owen

"Justin is so cool, and hot! I mean uh, he was very hot because of the game! Yeah..."

Justin

"Easy."

\- The Beach -

Tyler and Lindsay were making out on the Beach.

Meanwhile at the dome.

*Whistle*

On the Killer Bass: DJ, Duncan, Bridgette.

On the Screaming Gophers: Justin, Lightning, Izzy.

Justin threw his ball at DJ, and he dodged it. Lightning threw his at Duncan, and he barely managed to duck in time. Izzy threw hers at Bridgette, and she dodged aswell.

The Bass got in positon, and threw their three balls at Izzy. Just as she was about to get hit, Justin grabbed her from behind and pushed her out of the way. He got hit by the balls and fell on the floor.

*Whistle*

Izzy got up and gave Justin a hand.

"Thank you!"

Justin rubbed his head.

"Anytime."

Izzy giggled, and the model looked at Lightning.

"Hey Lightning, you've got this!"

Lightning showed his bicep.

"Lighting will avenge you!"

\- The Confessional -

Izzy

"Wow, Justin is actually a pretty nice guy. I wonder if he is seeing anyone?"

Lightning

"Justin sure is a bro! He knows how hard Lightning carries the team, he even convinced some girls to help the Lightning out last ceremony. He's got the Lightning's back, and he can count on the Lightning to get his!"

Justin

He yawned, and the yawn faded to a smirk.

"Easy."

\- The Beach -

Tyler's vest and Lindsay's headband and boots were laying in the sand.

"Oh Tyler, do you really think that my feet are not to big?"

"Don't worry babe, your feet are gorgeous!"

Back at the dome, the Bass were about to strike again. There was no hope for Izzy this time. She got knocked out.

*Whistle*

"Gophers one, Bass three."

Justin and Owen carried Izzy to the stands. She slowely regained conciousness.

"Did, did we win?"

Justin hesitated to speak.

"Well..."

Lightning got three balls to the face.

*Whistle*

Justin looked back at Izzy.

"Not yet."

Owen jumped from the stand.

"But we will!"

Lightning walked back to the stand with his hand on his head.

"Sha-dizzy..."

Heather walked up.

"Ugh, how did we lose this round? We, can't, lose again!"

Lightning rubbed his head.

"Lightning's gonna carry, don't you worry pretty girl!"

The queen bee gasped, and then snapped.

"Well if you're 'gunnah carryh' than why don't you just throw your ball and stop trying to win the match one versus five!"

Owen padded the athletic overachiever on his back.

"I know that you're the best at this game, but we're stronger as a team."

Justin also stepped in.

"So, how about it?"

Lightning nodded.

"From now on, we're team! Team Ligntning!"

Heather facepalmed.

"How about we stick to the Screaming Gophers..."

Lightning slapped fives to Owen and Justin.

On the Bass side, Duncan and Eva were arguing.

Duncan pointed at her.

"You are not going to play!"

The female athlete stepped up.

"Says who?"

Duncan stepped closer aswell.

"Says me!"

Their forheads were dangerously close to each other now.

"I am going." Eva said.

"You didn't stick to the plan, and you're not going to, because you won't play!"

They growled at each other.

DJ and Zoey stepped in.

DJ pushed them away from each other, and Zoey stepped in between them.

"Stop fighting please! We're team, remember!"

Duncan crossed his arms.

"Then why don't you tell your 'team member' that the Gophers are gunning for her. She's a target, one that's too angry to play right now."

Eva was still growling.

DJ stood next to Duncan.

"Sorry Eva, but I think that Duncan's right. If you sit on the sidelines, they won't know what is going to happen to them. Besides, as Duncan already said, you're target. No way that they will let you play without trying to catch you off guard."

Eva sighed, and Zoey seemed releaved.

"That's the spirit!"

Eva walked back, and all of the sudden, she grabbed a ball and jumped in the air. She dunked Duncan, and he felt to the ground.

DJ and Zoey gasped, Courtney and Harold gasped aswell, Bridgette and Katie watched in horror, Zeke started shaking and Geoff sat down on the stand, having his jaw dropped and a disturbed look on his face.

A loud snore was heard.

Zoey poked Duncan in his face.

"Yeah, he's sleeping again."

Bridgette ran over to Duncan, and kneeled beside him. She grabbed his hand and glared at Eva.

Eva was breathing heavy.

DJ, Bridgette and Zoey carried Duncan to the stand. Zoey faced Eva.

"So, I guess that you're playing?"

Eva nodded.

\- The Confessional -

Eva

"I didn't want to knock him out, but he should've realised that I was the strongest player on the team. You don't put your strongest player at the side. Even when she's maby a little tipped off. Okay, maby I overreacted a little bit...

Courtney

"That Eva sure has a temper."

Zoey

"I guess friendship is out of the question..."

\- The Beach -

*Whistle*

On the Killer Bass: Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva, Zoey, Courtney.

On the Screaming Gophers: Owen, Cody, Lightning, Leshawna, Justin.

Chris turned to Chef.

"The last game, who do you think is going to win?"

Chef thought for a second.

"Bass, that Eva has something to prove now."

Chef blew on his whistle. Leshawna was out.

Chris nodded.

"But it looks like Lightning learnt how to play as a team."

Chef nodded aswell, and blew his whistle again. Ezekiel was hit, and he padded his head.

"So..." The host continued. "Wanna bet fifty bucks?"

Chef slapped him a five, and whistled again. Cody and Zoey both walked out.

A small montage was shown, and most of the campers either sat back down on the stands or got up to play. Even Noah played, but he was out a couple of seconds later. After a view more people had the chance to play, Geoff handed a ball at Harold. The geek seemed releaved.

\- The Confessional -

Duncan

"I was really tired okay? She still throws like a gorilla though. But she shouldn't think that this is over, she won't get rid of me that easily. I'm coming for you!"

\- The Beach -

Duncan awoke, and the first thing he saw was Bridgette.

"Hey there gorgeous."

She blushed.

"Hey there handsome!"

He smiled.

"So, how are we doing?"

Courtney got hit in the face.

*Whistle*

Bridgette sighed.

"Not very good."

Tyler and Lindsay walked into the dome. Heather ran up to them.

"Lindsay! Where have you been?"

Before the blonde could answer, she was dragged away by Heather.

Tyler smiled akwardly at his team, and everyone at the stands shook their heads.

*Whistle*

Owen left the field.

"Gophers one, Bass two."

Eva and Harold were both facing Lightning.

Eva turned to Harold.

"Harold, now!"

They both threw their balls, and Lightning managed to jump over Eva's ball, and he caught Harold's.

*Whistle*

Trent walked in, but he got immediately hit by Eva.

*Whistle*

All that was left were Lightning and Eva, in their last showdown. They both grabbed a ball.

A brawl broke out. Eva and Lightning were moving incredibly fast, and threw their balls even faster. Some balls simpley hit the backside of the dome, others had hit both backsides before bouncing to the ground. Balls were bouncing off each other. Eva was screaming, and Lightning started to scream aswell.

Cody leant in on Owen.

"If they keep this up, one of them might start growing blond hair."

They both chuckled.

They both stopped. Lightning sighed.

"Dude, you're worth opponent."

Eva sighed aswell.

"You're pretty good yourself."

The Gophers cheered. Owen whoo-ed, and Justin threw his hands up in the air.

"Go Lightning, this game is yours!"

Lightning nodded.

The Bass cheered aswell. Geoff stood on the stand, Zeke was clapping, and even Duncan gave her a thumbs up.

Eva nodded aswell.

Both players started screaming again, and the brawl continued. Balls were flung everywhere, and the campers started seeking shelter behind the stands again. This time, even Chef ducked behind his beach chair, with Chris behind Chef.

After what must have been well over fifteen minutes, it all stopped.

Lightning sighed.

"Sha-woo! Hardest game of dodeball ever! Even the guys back home aren't as good as you!"

Eva nodded.

"You're really good Lightning. Congratulations."

*Whistle*

"The Screaming Gophers win! Chef, pay up."

Chef growled.

The Gophers cheered, and Lightning showed his biceps. He quickly lowered them, and walked over to Eva.

"Friends?"

Eva shook his hand.

"Friends."

She walked back to the stands, defeated.

The host walked over to the Killer Bass.

"Bass, what happened?"

Eva sighed.

"I lost..."

Duncan frowned.

"Whatever."

He walked away, with Bridgette following him.

Geoff, DJ, Courtney, Zoey and Katie also got up from their seats. DJ, Courtney and Geoff shook their heads and left. Tyler quickly ran after them. Only Harold and Ezekiel remained.

Zeke walked over to Eva and padded her shoulder.

"It's okay. You did great."

Eva shrugged.

"Not good enough. Besides, they are probebly going to vote me off now."

Harold stepped in.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't think that the team is going to forgive Tyler anytime soon."

Zeke nodded.

"And he didn't even do good in dodgeball."

Eva smiled.

"Thanks guys. Who knows. Maby if I promise to behave better from now on..."

Harold padded her on her other shoulder.

"There might be some people who are willing to give you another chance. I bet that Zoey or Katie would help."

Eva sighed.

"Well, let's go find them."

\- The Campgrounds -

Katie and Zoey were heading to the Main Lodge. Eva ran up to them.

"Hey Zoey, Katie. Can I talk to you for a second?"

They turned around, and Katie frowned.

"Sure..." She said.

Eva sighed.

"Okay, I know that I have been, well, a little competitive today."

Katie was still frowning.

"And..."

Eva smiled akwardly.

"And, well, what I am trying to say is... I'm sorry..."

The girls looked at each other, and Zoey spoke before Katie could say anything.

"You're asking us for another chance aren't you?"

Eva sighed.

"Yes."

Zoey grabbed her shoulder.

"Eva, it's okay. You've said you're sorry, and that's what's important! I will give you a second chance!"

The redhead looked at Katie.

"And I bet that Katie will too."

Katie sighed.

"Sure."

Eva smiled again.

"Thank you. I will try not to overreact next time!"

They shared a laugh. Katie quickly interrupted.

"So, who are we going to vote for then?"

Eva responded.

"I am thinking of Tyler. He sucks at sports, and he was drooling all over that blond Gopher girl. I don't think that he will be very usefull."

Zoey nodded.

"I guess that we have to..."

Katie spoke again.

"But there's only three of us."

The female athlete smiled.

"Not exactly, Zeke and Harold are with me. But we're still one man short..."

Zoey spoke up.

"I bet we can get DJ or Courtney to vote with us."

\- The Campfire Pit -

Chris was standing at his lectern, holding a plate with ten marshmallows.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. DJ!"

DJ smiled and walked over to the host.

"Zoey, Geoff."

They also walked over to claim their marshmallow.

"Bridgette."

Bridgette gave Duncan a five..

"Duncan!"

Duncan stood up and gave the surfergirl a hug.

"Courtney, Katie, Ezekiel."

They walked over to the host.

"Harold."

Harold smiled, and claimed his treat.

Chris grinned.

"The final marshmallow goes to, -"

Tyler was looking worried. He was even sweating. Eva was somewhat relaxed, but you could still see her clenching her fist.

"Tyler."

Tyler got up from his stump.

"Whoo! Yeah!"

Chris walked over to Eva.

"Eva, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Eva stood up and turned to her team.

"Nice, really nice! Who needs this stupid tv show anyway!"

Harold and Zeke looked down. Zoey and Katie looked disappointed at each other. DJ gave Duncan a fistbump.

As Eva was walking out of the Campfire Pit, she kicked Chris in his shin.

"Awh!"

The host held his shin and turned to the remaining campers.

"Have a good night sleep tonight. You're all safe."

\- The Confessional -

Courtney

"See, I told you. You can't act like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you, no matter how tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together."

\- The Dock of Shame -

Ezekiel, Harold, Zoey and Katie waves Eva goodbye. Zoey hugged her.

"I'm sorry Eva, I really tried..."

Eva smiled.

"I know. Don't worry, it's my own fault. I guess my temper got the better of me, again. But whatever, they just lost their fiercest competitor. I hope they realize that."

All four campers nodded.

Eva walked down the Dock of Shame, looked back one more time, and waved before she stepped on the Boat of Losers.

The four kept waving until the boat disappeared into the night.

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie, Beth, Eva

* * *

So, did you guys expect Eva to get kicked out at her strongest challenge? I have to be honest, I didn't. I had made another elimination order, but after writing the previous chapter, I changed my mind. And while I was writing this chapter, I changed my mind again. I had to rewrite some pieces, so I hope that I didn't oversee some continuity errors. Well, this was pretty hard to write. I had to keep everything in mind, the teams, the campers on the field, who was going to throw out who, when certain actions had to happen and of course, I had to make it enjoyable to read. I did really have fun writing Lightning, that character is really growing on me. Anyway, let's review!

First of all, Eva. Her departure was more or less the same as the one in the show. She got angry, threw a tantrum and got voted off. This time however, she lost the challenge because of it. She did get some support from her friends Zeke and Harold, and even from her new friends, Zoey and Katie. But it wasn't enough. Too bad Eva.

Next up, something that I was really waiting for in the original Total Drama Island. Justin. He's actually making a plan! It never happened in TDI, but it did in TDA. After seeing that, I thought by myself, what if Justin had a little more time to get the ball rolling? Well, this. He got an early defeat at the previous challenge, and now he has woken up. Owen is an easy target for him, and Izzy happened to be on the field after Justin entered. He already has Lightning's vote, because of his actions in the last chapter. How will this unfold?

And let's not forget Noah. The schemer had a lot of problems this episode, mainly his attitude. He was really scared of Eva and her murderballs, but he managed to turn it around and forge his fear into a plan. But don't celebrate, he's not safe yet. I heard that the Lightning is still comming for him...

And let's not forget Tyler and Lindsay. They got really close this chapter. How are their teams going to react to this? We already know that Heather is not going to forgive her easily, and the Bass were not pleased by Tyler either. What is going to happen next?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on this one. See you all next time!


	5. Not Quite Famous

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, and I am really exited about this one! I know that it took some time, a lot of personal stuff is going on right now, and I just don't have much time to write. I also wanted to review this chapter a couple of times to make sure that I didn't make the same grammatical mistakes I made with the last couple of chapters. Now that this is out of the way, let's respond to some reviews!

captainswagswag  
Trust me, I have noted every elimination. There are no mistakes. It's still a fair question though. I am not going to spoil it, but I am going to give you a couple of things to think about. First of all, even though Cody and Noah did not vote for Beth, they never said that they were voting for Lightning. It's safe to assume that Noah wants him gone after he got scolded, but Cody has no real reason to vote for Lightning. And for Leshawna, well, why did I write her the way I did. Maby she was sad to see her friend get booted off, or maby she was feeling a lot of guilt after she voted for Beth.  
If you read very closely in chapter four, and you think a couple of things through, than you do have your answer. I have something planned, and I think that you all are going to like it.  
Ah, nevermind, I am going to give you a tip anyway. One of the five people that you said were voting for Lightning, was not voting for him.

sdgeek2003  
Yeah, there were a lot of grammatical errors in my previous chapters. Again, thank you for helping me to correct them. I really appreciate your help!

acosta perez jose ramiro  
Thank you! And to be honest, Eva was suppost to win, and Lightning was going home last chapter. But I actually had a lot of fun writing him. Too bad that Eva had to go, she's one of my favourite characters. I would've had Zeke make a comment about girls and getting him voted off instead, but that didn't make sence to me. He has learned his lesson.

Anyway, thank you all again for these awesome reviews! Let's get to it, here's the next chapter.

* * *

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.

"Last time on Total Drama Island. The Screaming Gophers claimed another victory against the Killer Bass. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and dangerous alliances. In the end, Eva lost to Lightning. She couldn't dodge the ball and she couldn't dodge the Boat of Losers. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loserville, population, four. Who will sink, and who will stay afloat? Find out right now on Total Drama Island."

\- Theme Song -

\- The Campgrounds -

A loud scream was heard from the girls side in the Gopher's cabin. Lindsay was going through her stuff.  
"Okay, this is so way beyond bad."  
She grabbed a tube.  
"I'm out of fake tanner already!"

Gwen had woken up and she turned around.  
"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay."

Lindsay was still panicked.  
"Now I have to actually, like, sun tan in the sun."  
While Lindsay was still speaking, Gwen grabbed a mirror to see how messy her hair was.  
"Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?"  
The goth girl licked her hand and fixed her hair with it. Lindsay looked in disgust at the Loner.  
"Oh, you totally do."

From outside, a loud alarm was heard form the loudspeakers. Chris' voice was heard.  
"All right, campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

\- The Forest -

There was a huge stage with a big flatscreen in the middle of the stage in the forest, and there were two stands facing the stage. The Screaming Gophers sat on the left stand, and the Killer Bass sat on the right stand.

Lindsay sat next to Heather, and she spoke up.  
"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Trent waved at Gwen.  
"Gwen, saved you a seat."  
She smiled and sat down next to him.  
"Thanks."

Heather glared at the two, and Cody walked over and sat next to Trent. Trent sat very relaxed and laid back, and Cody tried to awell. He couldn't find his balance and he fell through the seats. He pretended that he was okay and smiled at them, but Trent and Gwen only paid attention to eachother.

On the upper bench of the stand, Lindsay smiled. She blew a kiss and waved at Tyler, who sat at the Bass' stand.

Tyler sat right above Bridgette and Duncan, and he pretended to catch the blown kiss.  
Heather caught Lindsay doing this, and she glared at the blonde. Lindsay smiled akwardly, and Heather responded by flipping her hair, smacking lindsay in the face. The blonde spat and she pulled a long hair off her tongue.  
On the Bass stand, Tyler waved at Lindsay, who waved back while hiding her hand from Heather.

Bridgette smiled and looked over at Duncan.  
"I think it's that's cute."  
The punk shrugged.  
"No way I'm gonna blow you a kiss Malibu."  
The surfer girl sighed, while the punk smiled.  
"Yet."

\- The Confessional -

Duncan  
"She can smile all she want, I'm not going to blow a kiss to her."  
Duncan smiled

\- The Forest -

She quickly smiled again.  
"You like playing the badboy don't you?"  
He had put his hands behind his back and sat laid back on the stand.  
"I'm not playing, I'm bad to the bone."  
She moved a little closer to him.  
"I'm sure you are!"  
Duncan smiled.

All of the sudden, the host appeared on the stage.  
"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

Owen jumped up out of excitement.  
"Yes, awesome!"

The host continued.  
"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers."

Harold and DJ bumped fists.

"These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal."

The host looked and pointed at Duncan, who snapped his fingers. Bridgette looked concerned at him.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout former D.J., V.J., and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter."

A meter in the shape of a spoon with a picture of Chef Hatchet appeared above Chris on the screen and all the nine lights were lighting up.

"The Team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

\- The Campgrounds -

Heather blew a whistle.  
"Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."  
Gwen closed her diary, and interrupted the queen bee.  
"Wait, who said you were team captain?"  
Lindsay anwered.  
"She did, just now!"  
"Lindsay, Noah and I took a vote, and I won."  
Noah looked up from the book that he was reading.  
"Wait what?"  
Gwen sighed.  
"It looks like he might disagree with that."  
Heather came closer.  
"He doesn't. Right, Noah?"  
Noah was still confused.  
"Wait, what?"

Just as Gwen was about to say something, Trent walked up to her.  
"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin."  
The goth girl smiled akwardly, and she hid her diary behind her back.

Heahter glared, but she quickly faked a smile.  
"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"  
Trent smiled back and shrugged.  
"Right on, go for it."  
The queen wasted no time.  
"Good! Noah, Lindsay and I will be the judges."  
Noah was even more confused.  
"Wait, _what_?"

\- The Confessional -

Noah  
"Okay. She thinks that she can outthink me. I'm going to play along. For now. I'm curious to see what she's up to."

Heather  
"I have found another pawn. It's almost not fun anymore. _Almost_. Who am I kidding, this is fun!"

\- The Campgrounds -

Gwen sighed while she was holding her muffin.  
"Ugh, whatever."

At the Bass side of the campgrounds, Ezekiel was holding a bow. He pulled the string, and shot an arrow at a target strapped to a tree. The arrow had hit the target. Zeke smiled and looked over at Courtney, who was not impressed and clearly annoyed.  
"Next!"  
Zeke loaded another arrow.  
"Hold up, I can do this all day! Watch me!"  
His hand were shaking, it was clear that the prairie boy was under a lot of pressure. His hands shook too much, and he missed the target. The arrow flew into the forest, almost hitting a squirrel.  
Courtney looked very angry at Zeke, and he quickly placed another arrow on his bow. The next two shots also missed the target. He smiled akwardly, and placed one more arrow on his bow and drew. Courtney facepalmed.  
"I hope you realise that you suck at this. Next!"  
Ezekiel looked at Courtney.  
"Wait! I'm just nervous eh. I'm a great archer!"  
As he said that, he twisted his body to face the CIT, and unknowingly aimed at her. She quickly ducked. Zeke was confused at first, but he quickly realised that he was still holding the drawn bow.  
"Oh!"  
Courtney held her hands in front of her face.  
"Stop aiming at me IDIOT!"  
The prairie boy aimed away.  
"Sorry eh!"  
The CIT stood up.  
"NEXT!"

Back at the Gophers, Owen was holding a large soda bottle. As he was pouring it down, Trent started a conversation with Gwen.  
"Are you gonna audition?"  
The goth girl frowned.  
"Doubtful. You should be in this though. I heard you the other night by the dock, you're really good."  
They smiled at eachother, and Heather glared at them.

Owen was done. He took a deep breath and he burped a long powerfull burp.  
" _A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-zed_!"

All the guys cheered, with the exeption of Noah. Trent and Cody threw their hands in the air, Justin pointed at the big guy with both hands and Lightning showed his biceps out of respect. Noah and the girls looked at him in disgust.  
Owen cheered aswell.  
"Yes!"  
Justin grabbed him by his shoulder, Lightning gave him a fistbump and Trent slapped him a five.  
"That was exelent man!"

Heather sighed.  
"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest. That's disgusting!"  
Tent placed his arm on Owen's shoulder.  
"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?"  
Owen quickly responded to Heather.  
"I can also toot Beethoven's Fifth."

The girls started to panic, and Noah hid behind Lindsay, who covered her face.  
"No! Ew, Owen."

Gwen had enough and walked away. Heather noticed this.  
"Where are you going?"  
The goth girl responded.  
"Anywhere that's not here."

Back at the Bass side, Tyler was doing some tricks with a yoyo, but failed horribly and entagled himself. Courtney facepalmed again.  
Chris walked by.  
"Man that is weak."

Over at the Gophers, Heather was dressed in a tutu and dancing ballet. Once she was finished, everyone clapped.

"Thank you!"  
She glared at Lindsay and Noah and cleared her throat.  
Lindsay quickly responded.  
"Oh! I vote for Heather to be in the contest."  
Noah rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever."  
The queen bee glared at Noah again.  
"Thanks, _Noah_. That's, so _sweet_ of you. So, I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?"

While everyone left, Heather grabbed Lindsay.  
"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?"  
The blonde nodded.  
"Oh, my gosh, definitely. My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."  
After she was done, she realised that she looked in the camera.  
"Oops. Sorry, Paula."

Heater gave her a walkie talkie.  
"Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me."

Back at the Bass, Katie and Zoey were standing besides each other. The tan skinned BFF spoke.  
"So, you think you can do this?"  
The redhead nodded.  
"Let's roll!"

Zoey hit the play button on the radio, and very happy party music was blasting. The girls were dancing akwardly, but with a lot of confidence. Hips were twisting, bottoms were shaking and arms were twisting. It all ended with the girls jumping in the air and smashing to the ground. Katie sat and Zoey performed a perfect split.

DJ, Geoff and Duncan were nodding, Courtney was shaking her head and Bridgette watched in horror with an open mouth, visibly shocked.

Courtney yelled.  
"Next!"

\- The Forest -

Gwen was writing in her diary while sitting on a treestump. Lindsay was watching her through a pair of binoculars.

The blonde yawned.  
"Serious? Yeah, seriously boring."

She got distracted and started looking around. She quickly found Tyler, wrapped in the string of his yoyo.  
"Ooh. That's not boring."

\- The Campgrounds -

DJ was ribbon dancing, and he was very good at it. The team was watching with amazement, with the exeption of Courtney. He whipped the ribbon and performed a perfect split. The Bass started to clap, but Courtney was still not impressed. Eventally, she gave up and sighed.  
"Fine, sign him up. Next!"

Bridgette jumped in the air.  
"Me! I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes! Watch!"

The surfer girl cartwheeled into a handstand, and started walking with her hands. Courtney was not amused.  
"Okay, that would be cute if you were a monkey. I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for. Next!"

Harold stepped up and the surfer girl walked back to her team and stood next to Duncan. The rocker smiled.  
"I think it's cute, even though you're not a monkey."  
Bridgette smiled at him.

Harold inhaled, and was ready to show his talent. As he was going to show it, Courney interrupted him.  
"Next!"  
Harold sighed.

Bridgette turned to Duncan.  
"So Duncan, what's your tallent? You have a great voice, I bet that you can sing very well!"  
She laughed, and Duncan laughed with her.  
"No way Malibu, Duncans do not sing."

Meanwhile at the bathroom cabin, Tyler and Lindsay were making out while both were tangled by Tyler's yoyo. Lindsay's walkie talkie started buzzin, and Heather's voice was heard.  
"Lindsay, come in. What did you find out? Over. Lindsay where are you!"  
Tyler handed her the walkie talkie.  
"Uh, on my way back! Under!"

Back with the Bass, Geoff was skateboarding, and he was very good at it. He performed some tricks and caught his board after launcing it with his feet. Everyone cheered. Zoey walked up to Courtney.  
"So, I guess Geoff is in?"  
The CIT nodded.  
"So it's DJ, me with my violin, and Geoff."

Geoff was very exited about this. He gave DJ a high five and spoke.  
"I'm gonna be on TV man!"  
Bridgette replied.  
"You're, already on TV Geoff..."  
After thinking for a second, Geoff answered.  
"Oh yeah."  
He ran over to the camera man and looked straight into the camera.  
"Hello out there dudes!"

\- The Forest -

Gwen was writing in her diary. Cody pretended to casually walk by.  
"Whatcha got there? A journal?  
The goth was not happy.  
"Beat it."  
The geek did not give up, and sat down next to her.  
"Ow I get it. It's private."  
Gwen glanced over, and Cody didn't stop talking.  
"I'm down with that yeah. It's cool 'bruh'."  
He tried to peek into her diary, and Gwen quickly became even more frustrated.  
"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand?"  
Cody leant in and sniffed her hair. Gwen was shocked and closed her diary.  
"What are you? Some kind of freak?"  
Cody sighed.  
"You... You just smell, really pretty."  
"It's just... soap..."

\- The Campgrounds -

At the Gophers, Linday arrived and Lightning dropped a barbell on the floor.  
"Lightning's gonna show you who's gonna win!"  
He grabbed the barbell with around twohundred kilo's attached to it, and he deadlifted it without breaking a sweat.  
"Sha-bam!"

Owen whoo'ed, Justin and Trent cheered and even Lindsay was impressed.

Heather and Noah on the otherhand, were not. The schemer spoke up.  
"Impressive, but lifting some weight is not going to win us this challenge. Next!"

The athletic overachiever dropped his barbell.  
"You sure about that lil man?"  
Noah gasped and dropped his book on the ground. Lightning walked very intimidating towards Noah, and Heather quickly jumped in front of the schemer.  
"Even though it's very impressive, I don't think that it's going to win us the challenge, don't you agree?"  
Lightning stopped and thought about it.  
"No?"  
Heather quickly thought of a response. Before she could say anything, Justin stepped in.  
"Lightning, my man! It's very impressive how you deadlifted those weights, but I think that Izzy here wants to show us her talent aswell."  
Izzy waved at Lightning, and he nodded.

Izzy turned on a radio. She started dancing in gypsy style, shaking her entire body.  
"I call this, the dance, of, the rattle snake!"  
She leant towards Justin, and he glanced back at her. The redhead started dancing slightly faster.  
"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"  
The model responded.  
"A whole lot of pretty."  
The redhead grabbed her chest and pretended to fall, while still dancing. Justin slapped Owen and Trent a five.

Heather grunted.  
"Next!"  
Justin quickly stepped up.  
"Hold on! I thought that she was very good. Don't you agree Lindsay?"  
The blonde looked at Heather, who shook her head. She looked back at Justin, and she was swooned.  
"Yes, I vote for Justin. I mean Izzy."

Justin glanced over at Heather.  
"So Heather, who do you vote for?"  
The queen bee swooned aswell.  
"Hm. So it's going to be me, Trent and Izzy. Any objections?"  
The team shook their heads, with the exception of Noah. He picked his book up and sighed.  
"So I guess that my vote doesn't matter anymore?"  
Lightning stood behind the schemer.  
"No."  
Noah dropped his book and let out a girly scream. He ran off.

After scaring Noah, Lightning's smile faded and his head dropped. Justin padded him on the back.  
"Don't worry man, I'm sure that your athletic skills are going to be very usefull in the next challenges!"  
Lightning lighted up.  
"Yeah, thanks bro!"  
Owen also stepped in.  
"You're our the strongest player here, don't be so sad."  
Lightning showed his biceps.  
"Yeah! Lightning's not sad! Lightning's just resting, for next challenge!"  
Justin slapped him a five.  
"That's the spirit!"

\- The Confessional -

Lightning  
"Justin sure is a bro, he always knows how to cheer up the Lightning!"

Owen  
"Justin is so cool! And hot! I mean, he's a good friend!"

Justin  
Justin was looking in a hand mirror. After a couple of seconds, he turned his face to the camera and grinned.

\- The Campgrounds -

Gwen returned to the Campgrounds, and walked passed Trent. He was playing the guitar.  
"So, I guess you're in?"  
The guitarist nodded.  
"Just as you said. Thank you for having faith in me."  
The goth blushed.  
"Oh, well... You're really good, I bet anyone would've said the same!"  
Trent smiled, and continued playing. Gwen walked to the cabin, and Cody appeared followed her.

At the porch of the cabin, Heather and Lindsay were talking. As Gwen and Cody arrived, Lindsay tapped Heather's shoulder. She looked over at their teammates, and Heather commented.  
"Look! The first hookup of the season!"  
Cody smiled and opened the cabin door for Gwen. The goth turned around.  
"Oh yeah! We're going at it, big time! I need to swim, just to cool off!"  
She slammed the door, and Cody tried to peek inside. After a while, Gwen slammed the door back open, hitting Cody in his face. The goth walked outside, wearing her bathing suit. Trent stood up from the bench.  
"Gwen, wait up. I'll come with you!"  
She smiled.  
"Sure!"  
Her smile faded, and just as she was about to say something else, Trent grabbed her hand. The goth blushed, and they walked over to the Dock of Shame.

Lindsay was about to leave aswell, but Heather stopped her.  
"Hold on, I have a plan!"  
The queen bee walked over to Cody, who was still on the floor, rubbing his head. Heather helped him up.  
"Hey Cody! I see that you're getting closer to Gwen!"  
Cody got up and responded.  
"Do, do you really think so?"  
She smiled.  
"Of course, she just keeps talking about you in the girls cabin! Cody this, Cody that!"  
The geek smiled.  
"Wow, I guess I really am that cool!"  
Heather nodded.  
"Don't you think, Lindsay?"  
The blonde was thinking about it for a second. Heather repeated her question.  
"He is very handsome, right Lindsay?"  
Lindsay caught on.  
"Oh, yeah! Very handsome!"  
Cody blushed.  
"Well, thank you! But just to be clear, I am already with someone else."  
Heather nodded.  
"I know, you and Gwen are so cute together. You know, I think that she might've written something about you in her journal. She was talking about it the other day."  
Cody raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? I'm supprised that she didn't mention that when we were talking in the woods."  
Heather grabbed his arm.  
"Well, she's a bit shy. Why don't I prove it to you?"  
Cody smiled again.

\- The Forest -

The Killer Bass were at the stage. Geoff was inspecting his skateboard, Courtney was playing the violin, Tyler was playing with his yoyo, Harold was cheering Ezekiel up and Bridgette was playing cards with Duncan and DJ. Bridgette spoke up.  
"So DJ, you're really good at dancing. How did you get into it?"  
DJ placed his cards on the table.  
"Well, coach told me to take a couple of lessons. Being graceful is really handy, even for a football player. What about you Bridge? How did you became so good in standing on your hands?"  
Duncan also spoke.  
"Yeah Malibu, tell us!"  
She smiled.  
"Well, it's because I surf and swim so much. It's good for my muscles."  
Duncan smiled.  
"I bet it is."  
DJ spoke up.  
"I can beleave that, but come on! Twenty minutes?"  
The surfer girl stood up.  
"Yeah, wanna bet that I can't?"  
"Sure!"

Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold and Tyler placed some money and candy on the table. Bridgette grinned.  
"Okay, twenty minutes, starting now!"  
She cartwheeled into a handstand. She began walking slowely, and passed Courtney. After a couple of minutes, her leg became tangled in a rope. Duncan quicklly walked over.  
"Hold on Malibu, I'll set you free."  
Bridgette smiled, but as she did, she got distracted by the rocker. She streched the rope around her leg a little too much, and it snapped. A huge light fell from the roof of the stage, and it crashed down. Duncan quickly jumped on top of Bridgette, but the lamp fell down on Courtney instead. Bridgette stood up.  
"Oh crap!"

A couple of minutes later, Courtney walked back to the stage form the infirmary. She sat down in between Zoey and Katie, looking at her broken violin. Bridgette walked. Courtney glared at her.  
"You! You killed my violin!"  
Bridgette was sad.  
"I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry Courtney..."  
Courtney was still glaring.

\- The Campgrounds -

Heather was in the girls cabin with Cody.  
"So Cody, you saw where Gwen placed her journal right?"  
Cody nodded, and walked over to a drawer. He pulled it open and took the diary from it.  
"Here it is! Let's see what she wrote."  
Heather snapped it out of his hands.  
"Let me read it, you know, for her privacy."  
Cody nodded.  
"Makes sence."  
The queen bee quickly read through some pages, and confermed that it was Gwen's diary.  
"Thank's Cody!"  
She walked away, and Lindsay followed her.  
Cody stood shocked in the cabin.  
"But, but... Yeah I think I messed up this time..."

\- The Dock of Shame -

Gwen and Trent were sitting at the Dock of Shame.  
Gwen sighed.  
"Sometimes, I just need to get away from everyone here you know? I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy."  
She glanced at Trent and blushed.  
"Well, almost all of them."

All of the sudden, the dock started shaking. Gwen and Trent were bouncing on the wood. Owen and Lightning were running down the dock, with the former screaming.  
"Cannonball!"  
Suddenly, Lightning stopped and pulled Owen back to the dock.  
"Hold on big guy, it looks like Trent here is having a date. Let's leave them alone."  
Gwen was shocked at the comment, and she didn't know how to respond. Trent put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Do you guys mind?"  
Owen replied.  
"Not at all, hehe."  
Lightning bumped Owen.  
"Let's see who can make the biggest cannonball at the other side of the dock?"  
Owen high fived him.  
"Ow hehe, you're on!"  
Trent looked worried.  
"Guys...?"  
Owen repeated his battlecry.  
"Cannonball!"  
The guys jumped into the water, and Trent managed to push Gwen aside and shield her from the splash. He got soaked in the process, while Gwen was dry.  
"Uh, Trent! Thank you for saving me!"  
The guitarist padded himself off.  
"Don't worry about it."  
The goth blushed.  
"Let's get back to the cabins and get you dried off."  
Trent smiled.  
"Lead the way!"

In the water, Lightning and Owen gave Trent a thumbs up, and he returned one.  
Lightning looked at Owen.  
"Told ya she would fall for it."  
Owen nodded and gave him a fistbump.  
"Whoo!"  
"Sha-bam!"

\- The Campgrounds -  
Gwen and Trent were walking to the Gophers cabin. She grabbed him by his arm.  
"Go get a new set of clothes, I'll get you a towel."  
Trent smiled.  
"Thanks, but I've brought my own towel. I'll see you after I've changed."  
She blushed again and he walked to his cabin. After he entered, Cody appeared behind Gwen.  
"Hey, Gwen."  
Gwen sighed.  
"Ugh, what do you want?"  
Cody was very nervous.  
"Well, uh, you see, it's like this."  
Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"Well? What is it?"  
Cody scratched the back of his head.  
"Well..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Lindsay walked up.  
"Hey guys, it is getting dark, and the show is about to start. Are you coming?"  
Gwen smiled.  
"Thanks Lindsay, but I'll wait for Trent, he's changing. Why don't you take Cody with you, he's losing his mind."

Cody didn't know how to respond. Lindsay grabbed him by his arm, and dragged him with her. Heather was watching from a distance, smiling. Noah was next to her.  
"So, why did you dragged me into this again?"  
Heather smiled.  
"Because, Noah, you have a target on your back. Lightning wants you gone, or worse."  
Noah shivered.  
"And, you didn't really made friends on this island just yet. As a matter of fact, the people here dislike you after last challenge."  
Noah raised his voice.  
"But... I played!"  
Heather was still smiling.  
"Yeah, but you were still annoying, and weak. People are going to vote you off."  
Noah sighed.  
"Alright, I get it. You want me in an alliance with Lindsay over there."  
Heather nodded.  
"I knew you were smart."  
Noah smiled.  
"Well, it's nice to see that at least someone has some brains, other than me."  
Heather smiled aswell, and shook his hand.

\- The Confessional -

Heather  
"Easy."

Noah  
"Easy."

\- The Forest -

At the amphitheater.

The five chosen contestants where rehearsing. DJ was stretching, Trent was strumming his guitar, Izzy was dancing, Heather was applying makeup and Geoff was doing some tricks with his board. Courtney was watching them, with a sad look on her face. Bridgette sat next to her, eating chips. She started talking.

"Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are at the violin, but I can do this!"

Right after she finished, Heather walked up.  
"Bridgette! Too bad about the accident, I guess you're going to get your fifteen seconds of fame after all huh?"  
The surfer girl glared at the queen bee.  
"What's that suppost to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate, unless they maby felt threatened."  
Bridgette got upset.  
"Hey! Maby that's how you Gophers operate but the Killer Bass have more class than that. We're a team."  
Heather smiled.  
"Well, I guess you'll go down as a team too! Oh, and easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of you do you?"

The queen bee smirked, and all of the sudden, she got hit in the face by the bag of chips.

\- The Confessional -

Heather  
"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy!"

\- The Forest -

Chris stood in the center of the stage.  
"It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills, and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers, is Izzy!"

The Gophers were cheering.

Gypsy music started playing, and Izzy crawled on stage. She wiggled, and slowly rose up. Her body was twisting, her arms were waving and she was making hissing noises. The crowd was watching in horror, and even Justin was slightly disturbed. Owen seemed to enjoy the act.

Izzy turned around, with her back to the audience. She twisted her head, facing the stands while her body was not. Everyone gasped, and Owen cheered. The redhead grinned.  
"See you later, _Justin_..."  
She squinted her eyes and twisted back. Justin smiled very akwardly and waved. Izzy hissed again, dropped down on all four, and she crawled from the stage all the way to Justin, who was still smiling akwardly. She grabbed his legs and pulled herself up to face him.  
" _See, you later_..."  
The model was still smiling.  
"See... You later?"  
The redhead nodded, and walked back to the stage. She twisted her body again, hissed and bowed, while her feet were pointed at the back of the stage and her body from the chest up was facing the crowd.

Chris walked up.  
"Okay, impressive. I don't think that I've ever seen a body twist like that. Good to know that it can. Well, let's see what Chef sais."

The screen showed the Chef-o-meter, and four dots lighted up.

"Four points for Izzy. Next, first up for the Killer Bass. Make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

The Bass cheered.

DJ hopped on stage. He did his ribbon dancing, and it all looked very clean. After a couple of moves, he jumped in the air, and his ribbon tangled his feet. He fell face first on the floor. The Bass gasped. He quickly stood up, trying to untangle himself. He managed to pull the ribbon from his feet, and he smiled akwardly.

Chris walked up.  
"Dainty and yet masculine! Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks."  
The Chef-o-meter showed, and two dots lighted up.  
"Not much."

DJ lowered his head, and walked off the stage.

"So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent. Take it away, my bro."

Trent walked up, holding his guitar.  
"This one goes out to someone special here at camp."

 _They say that we've only got summer,_  
 _And I say, that's really a bummer._  
 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._  
 _It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do, but just hang,_  
 _So let me say only this. Stick around for just one, kiss._

Gwen swooned during the song.

Chris ran on stage, and placed his hand on Trent's shoulder.  
"Nice work. I'm liking your style dude, and so does Grand Master Chef!"

Eight dots lighted up from the Chef-o-meter.

Trent smiled and waved to the audience, and Chris's smile faded.  
"Alright quit hogging my light buddy."  
The host shoved the guitarist off stage.  
"Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

Bridgette was nervously looking behind the curtain. Courtney padded her on her back.  
"Are you sure that you can do this?"  
The surfer girl nodded. Before she could speak, her stomach growled.  
"Definetly! No, I'm great, really!"  
The CIT walked off.

Just as Bridgette was about to go on stage, she got grabbed from behind. She gasped, and turned around while looking terrified. She quickly sighed out of relieve.  
"Duncan, hey!"  
The punk smiled.  
"Hey Malibu. Relax, you've got this."  
She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, and remember. If you don't win this, you'll owe me a chocolate bar."  
She smirked.  
"And if I do win this challege, you'll owe me two chocolate bars."  
He winked.  
"I'll even give you three."  
They were smiling at each other, and after a couple of seconds, Duncan turned around.  
"I'll see you on stage."  
Bridgette nodded, and she cartwheeled into a handstand.

Back at the front of the stage, Bridgette walked in, on her hands. The Bass cheered.

Bridgette was doing fine. She had already hit the five minute mark. But then, her stomach started growling again. Sortly after, she started burping. She could sence that something was wrong. Two minutes and a couple of burps later, she started vomiting. A lot. Owen was hit and Katie was hit after the second wave. Katie was mortified, and she started vomiting aswell, all over Zoey.

The stage was covered in vomit, and Bridgette slipped. She fell.

Chris held his nose as he walked on stage.  
"Cleanup in aisle three, four, five, and six."

\- The Confessional -

Bridgette  
"Going home won't be so bad. I could always work at the surf shack."

\- The Forest -

Chris stood on the stage.  
"Welcome back to the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome back! Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef. But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers, who hold the lead with Trent's love song. So without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather."

Cody tapped Gwen's shoulder. The goth turned around.  
" _What_?"  
Cody was stuttering.  
"Well, you know, there uhm, is something that you should know."  
Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?"  
Cody couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"Well, there is this thing about your journal."  
Gwen's tone shifted again.  
"What?"

Before the geek could say anything, Heather sat down on stage.  
"Originally, I was going to dance for you. But instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration."  
She pulled out Gwen's diary.

Gwen gasped.  
"She wouldn't."  
Cody was almost crying at this point.  
"I'm sorry Gwen, this wasn't suppost to happen."

Heather smirked.  
"So with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy!"  
She opened the diary.  
"Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been mc hottie!"

Gwen was mortified.

"We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar."

Cody's sadness quickly dissapeared, and he was confused.

"Wait, I don't play guitar."

He looked at Trent, who looked back at him.

Gwen ran off, almost crying.

Heather saw this. She smirked and closed the journal.

"Thank you!"

Courtney looked at Zoey.  
"That was so mean."  
The redhead nodded.

Chris walked up the stage again.  
"Well, then, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it! Let's find out!"

Backstage, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and DJ were standing. Geoff placed his board on the floor and jumped in the air. A loud crack was heard, and his board got severed into two pieces.  
"Woah, that kinda wrecks the ride."

Bridgette grabbed Duncan by his shoulders and pulled him down.  
"Now what? We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this!"  
He grabbed her hands.  
"Don't worry Bridgette. You won't go home tonight. I'm sure that there's someone with a hidden talent here."  
DJ stepped in.  
"Katie and Zoey are covered in vomit, they won't go out there now."  
Bridgette panicked.  
"That only leaves Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold and you Duncan."  
Geoff also stepped in.  
"Tyler and Zeke suck. I mean, they are cool dudes, but they suck man!"  
Bridgette quickly smiled.  
"Duncan! I bet you have a hidden tal-"  
Duncan was nowhere to be seen.  
"Duncan?"  
The three campers were looking around, unable to find him.

After a minute, Harold stood on stage with a microphone. He inhaled, and just as he was about to say something, Duncan appeared, holding a guitar.  
"Beat it dork."  
Harold didn't move.  
"No, it's my time to shine!"  
The punk pushed him off stage, and the geek fell face first onto the floor.

Duncan adjusted the microphone.  
"Okay, listen up. I'm gonna perform my song, and you are going to enjoy it. Or else."

A lot of shuffeling was heard, and Bridgette looked around her. Everyone, including the Gophers, ducked behind the stands. She smiled akwardly and waved at the punk.

From the Gopher's stand, Trent stood up.  
"Wait, is that, _my_ guitar?"

Duncan smirked, and started strumming.

 _Wrap me in a bolt of lightning,_  
 _Send me on my way still smiling._

 _Maybe that's the way I should go,_  
 _Straight into the mouth of the unknown._

 _I left the spare key on the table,_  
 _Never really thought I'd be able,_  
 _To say I merely visit on the weekends,_  
 _I lost my whole life and a dear friend._

 _I've said it so many times,_  
 _I would change my ways no never mind._

 _God knows I've tried!_

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint._  
 _Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same._

 _Call me your favorite,_  
 _Call me the worst,_  
 _Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt._

 _Its all that I can say,_  
 _So I'll be on my way._

The strumming stopped, and Duncan looked into the audience. Everyone was silent. He nodded, and everyone cheered with the exeption of Trent. DJ, Geoff and Zoey even jumped up from their seats. DJ and Zoey hugged, and Geoff twisted his hat like a flag.

Bridgette was stunned out of amazement. Duncan smirked, and he blew her a kiss. She closed her mouth, smiled, and jumped on stage to hug him.  
"I thought that Duncans don't sing?"  
"Sometimes, they do."  
He dropped the guitar, and she hugged him again.

\- The Confessional -

Duncan  
"You know, sometimes, I do sing. I have a gift you know. But since when do I blow kisses?"  
*sigh*  
"It's, just her smile..."  
Duncan frowned and pointed directly into the camera.  
"Not that there is anything wrong with blowing kisses!"

\- The Forest -

Chris walked up.  
"Wicked guitar skills dude! Check it out! Grand Master Chef has declared his winner."  
Nine lights flickered on the Chef-o-meter.  
"Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!"

The Bass cheered, and Bridgette gave Duncan a quick peck on his cheek.  
"Is that all I get for saving you?"  
She smiled.  
"That's all you get."  
He looked disapointed.  
"For now."  
He quickly smiled again.  
"You know, I almost fell for that!"

The Host continued.  
"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire."

Trent walked up the stage and grabbed his guitar. Justin walked over.  
"Hey dude. I think that Gwen was writing about you."  
The guitarist looked up.  
"You really think so?"  
"Well, she sure wasn't talking about Duncan over there."  
He smiled.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get her now, right?"  
Justin padded him on his shoulder.  
"Right!"

\- The Confessional -

Gwen  
"Heather won't get away with this!"

Trent  
"I'm really glad that Gwen likes me, although this is not the way to find out. I think that Heather has to go home tonight. I'll speak with Justin first, he's a nice guy. I think that we're going to become great friends!"

Justin  
"Easy."

\- The Campgrounds -

Gwen was sitting on a table, holding her head between her legs. Trent walked up, still holding his guitar. He sat down next to her. She moaned.  
"You know, I played that song for you."  
The goth lifted her head up.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really!"  
"Would you mind to play it again?"  
"Sure thing!"

Trent started strumming, and Gwen gently held his arm while she smiled again.

At the porch by the Gophers cabin, Heather grabbed Cody by his arm.  
"Hey, Cody! I just want to thank you again for helping me to get Gwen's journal! Thank you for that!"

Cody smiled akwardly, and he turned around. Leshawna, Lightning and Izzy were standing behind him, and they were not happy.

The geek sighed.  
"Sorry guys..."

\- The Confessional -

Heather  
"People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever! All I needed was five votes against Cody. Lindsay, and Noah were easy. I also managed to convince Justin to vote for Cody, and he will convince Lightning and Owen. Easy enough."

Justin  
"I can't have Heather leaving now. All eyes are on her. And while everyone is watching her, they won't suspect a thing."

\- The Campfire Pit -

Chris was standing at his lectern.  
"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, barfing! Well, let's see who's safe tonight! Justin, Trent, Lightning, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen and Noah. Come get your marshmallows."

They all grabbed their marshmallows. Gwen glared at Heather, but Heather smirked in return.

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Cody, you reminded us that being naïve isn't a good thing. And, Heather, you're full of surprises. But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world? Man, that is whack. No kidding. That's really messed up, dude."

Heather was annoyed.  
"Oh, please, just give me my marshmallow already."

"Cody, I know you're sorry. But sorry wasn't enough today. The last marshmallow goes to, Heather."

Heather picked up her marshmallow.  
"Bye bye Cody. Time to catch the boat of losers."

Cody looked sadly at his feet.

\- The Confessional -

Gwen  
"If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she has another thing coming."

\- The Campgrounds -

Gwen walked to the Bass cabin, and knocked on the door. Ezekiel opened.  
"Hey Zeke, is Harold there?"  
Zeke nodded, and Harold stepped up.  
"Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?"  
"Yes."

It was really quiet in the Gophers cabin. All of the sudden, Heather came screaming out of the cabin wearing her pajamas. She was covered in red ants.

Gwen was grinning in the camera.  
"Sweet dreams, everyone."

\- The Dock of Shame -

Heather jumped form the dock into the water. She surfaced, just in time to see Cody getting on the Boat of Losers. He saw her jumping into the lake, and he smiled. He stepped on the boat, and faded into the night.

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie, Beth, Eva, Cody

* * *

*I do not own Call me by Shinedown. I placed this here in order to avoid spoilers.*

So, how about that. A lot has happened, let's review some points.

First of all, Justin has made his mark. He has a big alliance and is already manipulating the game. How will he continue this, how will he deal with Heather now that he has her right where he wants, and how will he handle Izzy?

Now, Duncan. A view points about this guy.  
Don't say mary sue just yet, he actually said that he knows how to play the guitar.  
And what about Bridgette? We know that Duncan doesn't like to sing, but in order to save his Malibu from elimination, he had to do something. We know that he's a badboy, but when it comes to friends and his girl, he's pretty soft. Don't worry though, he's still Duncan, and he'll still make the lives of Harold and Zeke a living hell.  
I do really feel bad for Harold though. This is the second time in a row that his talents are thrown away. I will try to give him some light in the next chapters.

Next up, Heather and Noah. The two have made an uneasy alliance. It looks like they want to betray each other in the future, but when is that going to happen? When, why and how? We'll just have to see.

And of course, poor Cody. He just did what he thought he had to. He had to know if Gwen really liked him. Too bad Cody. But in all seriousness, it was really hard for me to eliminate Cody. I just didn't know how. I think that this was a good way to send him off, although I would've liked him to have survive to see the merge. But hey, this does open new possibilities for Gwen and Trent, so it's not all that bad.

Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will try to get the next up sooner than this one. Cya!


	6. Aftermath Part 1

Hey guys, Revidox here! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, but I'm going to be honest with you guys.  
The combination of my personal life and the disapointment of my previous chapter took my will to write.  
I mean, I'm happy how the chapter turned out, but the ending was just not satisfying. I rewatched the episode, and as it turned out, that's just the way the episode is. At least, to me. I did my best to tune up some of the dialoge, but it's mostly the same. Anyway, let's talk about this chapter!  
As you might have figured by the title, this is not an actual episode from the show. This is something that I felt I owed to you guys. Don't worry, I will finish next episode, but I felt like this was something nice. Just casual.  
I wanted to wait until next chapter to write something like this, but after being away for so long, this just felt like the right thing to do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and let me know in the comments if you want to have more of these in the future!

Enjoy!

* * *

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.

"Last time on Total Drama Island. A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team, and Bridgette's clumsiness pretty much knocked out their best prospect, Courtney. It did not matter in the end, as Duncan showed how sometimes, Duncans do sing."  
"Gwen stood up to Heather, so Heather swore to make Gwen's life miserable by stealing her diary. Thanks Cody! Then, she read it in front of the entire viewing world, revealing that Gwen has a secret crush on someone at camp. That was not the only thing she did though, as she recruted Noah, the scemer, as her newest ally. Thanks to this, revealing that Cody helped her get said diary, and Justin's secret plan, she managed to evade elimination, and poor Cody got something that he probebly deserved for peeking into the girl's cabin."  
"Who will be the next one to ride the Boat of Losers? Find out next episode, on Total Drama Island!"

\- Theme Song -

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.  
"I bet you guys back home thought I made a mistake, or that I was kidding by saying find out next episode, didn't you? Well, I didn't, and I wasn't. This episode, we're going to review our campers, and see how they are all doing. We will see what they are doing in their free time, and what they are really thinking about the rest of the competition. But first things first, let's check out our losers!"

\- Playa Del Losers -

The Playa Del Losers was the resort that was used for the brochure. It was beautiful, there was a swimming pool, a barbeque, tanning beds, a couple of sad faces and a couple of happy faces. The eliminated campers of Total Drama Island.

Chris walked up.  
"Here we are at the Playa Del Losers. Not to shabby ey?"

Chris walked up to Cody and grabbed a burger from his plate.  
"Let's review our latest, _loser_ , Cody!"

Cody had a depressed look on his face, and Chris grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"What do you have to say about your departure, Codster?"

Cody sighed.  
"Well, I deserved it. Simple as that. I just wanted Gwen to like me, but instead I ruïned everything didn't I?"

Cris grinned.  
"Well, I can't dissagree on that one!"  
"What are you thought about the previous eliminations? You know, the ones where you voted? Would you like to share who you voted for after the awake-a-thon challenge?"

Cody looked into the camera.  
"I guess it doesn't matter now. Well, I remember how Lightning had been acting all day. He thought that he could do everything, and how he was going to win every single challenge all on his own. And how he lashed out at poor Beth..."

Chris grinned.  
"Yeah, we all remember how that played out. I'm sure Lightning didn't expect to get knocked out. It was priceless!"

Cody frowned.  
"Yeah, but let's not forget how he screamed at Beth! That was uncalled for! Anyway, I voted for Lightning, as he is just a bully. He even threatened Noah when he didn't want to vote Beth off. But it doesn't matter that much though, I've seen how he acted in the previous challenges, he's not going to stick around much longer."

Chris grinned again.  
"Yeah, you're probebly right. Who wants to have Lightning around? You know, the guy that could've ran around the island three times before you finally made it back to the lodge?"

Cody frowned again.  
"But... That was not the challenge!"

Chris ignored his comment.  
"Cody, is there anything you would like to say to the remaining contestants?"

Cody smiled.  
"All I want to say is, Gwen, I beleave in you. You can win this."

Chris rolled his eyes.  
"Sweet. Boring, but sweet."

Chris threw his burger away and started walking.  
"Well, that was Cody. Not our most competetive camper, but hey, he can't win them all can he? Anyway, let's move on shall we! Here we have our first, _loser_ , hehe, Sadie!"

Sadie sat on a bar stool and frowned into the camera while Chris grinned and padded her on the back.  
"So Sadie, what do you have to say to our remaining contestants?"

Sadie's frown was a sight of pure anger and hate now.  
"Well, I want to say like, I absolutely hate Zoey!"

Chris' grin became even wider.  
"And why is that Sadie?"

Sadie got up from the stool.  
"Because she's trying to steal Katie away from me, hello!"

Chris couldn't stop grinning.  
"Don't you think she's just trying to be nice?"

Sadie threw the stool to the floor.  
"She's just trying to manipulate her to get her vote. Katie, if you see this, please know that I care about you, and that I won't ever replace you with anyone ever! Please, think of me when you win the next challenge!"

Sadie bursted out in tears, and Chris padded her again on her back.  
"There there Sadie, throw it all out."

Chris winked and gave a thumbs up to the camera.  
"Man this is good television!"

Eva was lifting weights by the pool. Chris walked up to her.  
"Eva, how have you been?"

Eva dropped her dumbels.  
"Not. Happy."

Chris' grin dissapeared.  
"Okay... So... Do you want to say something to the remaining campers?"

Eva grabbed the camera.  
"Yes. Bass, you better watch out. I know who voted for me. I know who wanted me gone. And once you're here, you're gonna get it. **Do you hear me Duncan?** "

Eva was breathing very heavily. Chris grabbed to camera and pointed it back to himself.  
"Eva! You know what we talked about right? No fighting in the resort! We don't have much camera's in here. And take your anger manegement classes, or else our deal is off the table!"

Eva regained her temper.  
"Okay. Okay..."  
She exhaled again.  
"Okay. Just, give me a minute..."

Chris grinned again.  
"You'll get all the time in the world. Let's check up on our final loser. Beth!"

Beth was sitting with her feet in the pool, and Chris sat down next to her.  
"Hey Beth, how are you?"

Beth smiled.  
"Hey Chris! Pretty good actually! This place is incredible!"

Chris smiled.  
"I know right! And those suckers back on the Island have no idea!"

They shared a high five.

"Back to the topic though, how did you feel after your elimination?"

Beth sighed.  
"Well, pretty sad at first, but to be honest, I never expected to win. I never expected to get eliminated first too, but oh well..."

Chris nodded.  
"Well Beth, tell me, who do you think caused your elimination?"

The farm girl placed a finger on her chin.  
"Well, Lightning, obviously. He really wanted me gone. I wonder who voted with him though... I know that Justin voted with him, as did most guys. Cody assured me that he and Noah didn't vote me off, and Heather, Lindsay and I were in an alliance, so they didn't vote for me too. That leaves Gwen and Leshawna. I can understand that Gwen followed Justin and Trent, but I do feel a bit betrayed by Leshawna. We could've been good friends..."

Chris was still nodding.  
"Yeah, who knows. Too bad Beth, after that suckerpunch, I bet that there were a lot of viewers who would've wanted to see more of you!"

Beth smiled again.

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris stood at the Dock.

"There you have it guys! Those were our losers. Entertaining, but not really usefull, because, as you know, they _lost_. Let's see what our remaining campers are doing right now, on their day off. Our possible, _winners_!"

\- The Campgrounds -

Owen, Justin, Lightning and Trent were chilling in the hottub and having a friendly conversation. Lightning showed his muscles.  
"Sha-pow! Man Lightning's glad that you guys are here! You sure are bro's, maby even better bro's than the bro's back home!"  
Trent gave him a fistbump and Justin smiled.  
"Thanks Lightning! I'm glad that you're with us!"  
Owen stood up.  
"Yeah! Finally, I've met someone that can eat almost as much as me! You know, it's really hard to find people like that."  
Trent and Justin laughed, while Lightning stood up aswell.  
"It's all about the protein Owen! Just look at this! Sha-bam!"  
Lightning flexed his muscles again, and Trent ducked in order to avoid getting hit by Lightning's arm.  
"Easy on the flexing dude, you might hurt people with those!"  
Lightning commented.  
"Lightning's never easy on the flexing!"

\- The Confessional -

Trent  
"Yeah, the guys on my team are pretty cool. I'm really happy with my team, and I think that we are going to win most challenges from now on. The girls are pretty cool aswell, with the exception of Heather of course. And Izzy is, well, _weird_. And you know, Lindsay is not the smartest, but she seems rather nice, as long as she's not together with Heather. The coolest however, is of course Gwen."

\- The Campgrounds -

Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy were sitting at a table, watching the guys in the hottub. Gwen was drawing the tub with only Trent in it, and Leshawna was talking to Izzy on the other side of the table.  
"So, Izzy, which one of those boys tickels you the most?"  
Izzy frowned.  
"Is that really a question?"  
Leshawna looked back at the hottub, and Justin turned around and smiled to the girls.  
"I guess not!"  
The girls shared a laugh.  
The redhead turned to Gwen.  
"So Gwen, who do you like the most now? Besides you know, Cody."  
Izzy smirked, and Gwen gave her a glare.  
"Well _Izzy_ , since you clearly know how I feel about _Cody_ , why do you even go through the trouble of asking me?"  
The redhead laughed.  
"Hahahaha, because I'm just messing with you silly!"  
The loner raised an eyebrow and Izzy continued.  
"Of couse I know that you like Trent. Hello? 'I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar'."  
Gwen frowned.  
"I do not sound like that!"  
Izzy smirked.  
"Oh yes you do! Leshawna?"  
The big sister laughed.  
"I'm sorry hunny, but you kinda do?"  
Gwen closed her notebook and sighed.  
"Whatever. I'm out."  
Leshawna called after her.  
"I'm sorry Gwen!"

\- The Confessional -

Gwen  
"Yeah, I guess it's out now. You know, Trent and I did share a wonderfull night under the stars after last challenge. But that doesn't mean that Izzy can throw it in my face!"

Izzy  
*Hysterical laugh*

\- The Campgrounds -

At the Bass side of the Campgrounds, Courtney, Katie and Zoey were sitting on a table. The redhead started talking.  
"So, what do you think of the people here?  
Courtney replied.  
"Not too much to be honest. Most of them are, you know, talentless."  
Zoey sighed.  
"That's, not nice. What about you Katie?"  
Katie smiled.  
"Well, most of them are kinda hard to be around with, I mean, take Zeke for example. I know he doesn't mean what he sais, most of the time, but he still sais some pretty nasty things."  
Zoey looked sad.  
"I know, but it's just as you said, he doesn't mean those things. He just doesn't know any better."  
Katie nodded.  
"I know. Besides, there are other people here who are really nice. Like DJ, and Bridgette!"  
Zoey smiled again.  
"Yeah, they are really nice! Especially DJ!"  
The girls giggled, and even Courtney smiled with them.

\- The Confessional -

Courtney  
"I mean come on! I know that we are a team and all that, but it's still a competition. A competition that I intend to win! I just have to play along, for now."

Katie  
"I'm so sad that Sadie isn't here, she would've loved to be in these conversations. And I'm sure that she would've been great friends with Zoey and Courtney aswell. I miss you Sadie!"

\- The Dock of Shame -

Bridgette and Duncan were standing on the Dock, facing the water. Duncan was in front while Bridgette was holding him from behind.  
"Okay, so if you bend your knees a little and hold your hands like _this_ , than you would be in perfect balance in the water."  
Duncan smiled.  
"And than I would be king of the sea?"  
The surfer girl laughed.  
"Yeah, you definitely would!"  
They both smiled and Duncan turned around and grabbed her hands.  
"How about we take a swim first and see what happens first, before you see me humiliate myself with on your board?"  
Bridge blushed and giggled.  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
They jumped into the water Bridgette began to swim forward.  
"Hey Duncan, catch me if you can!"  
The rocker smiled.  
"Oh Malibu, you're on!"  
He began to chase her.

\- The Confessional -

Bridgette  
"I know, I'm a bit surprised too that Duncan and I have such a great time together. I mean, he can be harsh sometimes, maby even a bit mean to some of the others, but I know that deep inside, he's very sweet!"

\- The Beach -

Heather, Lindsay and Noah were sitting next to each other in tanning beds, with Heather and Lindsay tanning while Noah was reading a book. Tyler, DJ and Geoff were rowing a canoe together in the water. Heather started speaking to her allies.  
"So, let's strategise. Who do you two think we should vote off next challenge?"  
Noah rolled his eyes and Lindsay was thinking really hard.  
"Ugh, I don't know? Noah maby? He's a bit mean to me."  
Noah sighed.  
"Lindsay, I'm right here! And we're on the same side. That means that we don't vote for each other!"  
Lindsay gasped.  
"Oh that's right, you're our friend now! Well than I guess we should vote off that tall Thunder guy, he's pretty mean aswell."  
Just as Heather was about to say something, Noah sighed again.  
"We all know that you want Gwen gone Heather, no need to ask us. You get to pick the first elimination, and I get to pick the one after that, that's how we agreed to do this right?"  
Heather nodded in agreement.  
"Yes Noah, I'm glad that you actually do have brains!"  
Lindsay looked confused.  
"Wait, so when do I get to pick who we are gonna vote for?"  
The queen bee used the nices voice she had to answer the blonde's question.  
"Well Lindsay, you and I want the same people gone right? That's because we think alike, so if you think about it, your pick would be my pick."  
Lindsay looked releaved.  
"Oh that's right! We do think similair! Thank you Heather!"  
The scemer rolled his eyes.

\- The Confessional -

Noah  
*Sigh*  
"I know what you're all thinking. But, Heather's right. At the moment, she's my only friend. At least I'm safe now. And after we get rid of Lightning, I can try to make my move. Trust me, this alliance won't hold up forever, and I'm gonna break it before she does!"

Heather  
"I know, Noah is sceming something. But luckily I'm ready. And, I will always have Lindsay by my side, no matter what. After I'm done with him, there won't be any pieces left for him to pick up!"

\- The Beach -

Geoff, DJ and Tyler were rowing in the canoe. Geoff spoke up.  
"Guys, look over there!"  
All three looked at a sunbathing Lindsay.  
DJ spoke up.  
"Thank you for that brother!"  
Tyler smirked.  
"You can stare all you want, but you'll never get that!"  
The jock recieved high fives from the others.  
"Nice man!"  
Tyler waved at Lindsay, and she waved back at him, until Heather turned around. She quickly lowered her arm.  
Tyler was still smiling.  
"So guys, it's obvious who I like, who do you fancy?"  
Geoff tried to avoid answering the question, so he quickly called out to DJ.  
"Yeah DJ, who do you like?"  
DJ began to blush.  
"Oh you know, nobody in particular."  
Tyler padded his shoulder.  
"You can tell us dude, we all saw how you were eager to hug Zoey after yesterday's challenge!"  
Geoff smirked aswell.  
"Yeah man, no need in hiding for us! If you want to, we might even be able to help you to get to her!"  
DJ smiled aswell now.  
"Don't worry guys, I'll get my chance. And thanks, but this guy doens't need help with the ladies!"  
They all shared a laugh, until DJ spoke up.  
"So, what about you Geoff?"  
Geoff panicked.  
"Uh, what about me?"  
DJ raised an eyebrow.  
"You know, who do you like?"  
Geoff panicked even more now.  
"Well uh, you know, Courtney seems pretty hot."  
Tyler raised an eyebrow aswell.  
"Courtney hu? Well, she's pretty hot, I'll give you that. Never thought you would be interested in her though."  
DJ raised his shoulders.  
"Yeah. I thought that you liked Bridgette more."  
Geoff was smiling akwardly, and sighed afterwards.

\- The Confessional -

Geoff  
"It's true. I like Bridgette. It's too bad, because I also to have Duncan as a friend. And by the looks of it, they're getting pretty close. They don't fit together though. Maby, just maby, if I get to make Duncan to prank the others more, she will figure out that he's not that nice after all. I mean, no hard feelings, Duncan's still my man, but sometimes, he can be a bit rude man. His pranks are awesome though! Like that one time, where Harold pied his pants!"  
*Laughter*

\- The Campgrounds -

Harold and Ezekiel were walking from the Forest to the Campgrounds. Harold was trying to teach the prairy boy how to behave.  
"And if you don't like how someone else is acting, you can't just say that you don't like how they are acting. You have to be carefull with what you say, and try to preserve their feelings. Sure, you can say something about it, just don't try to say everything all at once."  
Zeke smiled.  
"Thanks Harold! You're a really good friend ey! I never learnt these things back home. My parents just tell me what they want form me ey."  
Harold smiled back.  
"No worries Zeke, I know what you mean. And I'm sure that the others will learn what you mean in no time!"  
Zeke held his head up high.  
"I'm a quick learner you know!"  
Harold nodded.  
"Yeah, I get that. You are getting pretty good with the nunchucks too! You would be a worthy pupil to an even more worthy sensei!"  
Ezekiel's smile went wider.

\- The Confessional -

Ezekiel  
"Harold's really helpfull ey! He's not only a good friend, but also a good teacher. I actually like it here! most people here are great too! I haven't met much of those Gophers, but they seem nice. My team is better though ey! Zoey especially seems really nice! Maby I'll get the chance to know her even better!"

\- The Dock of Shame -

Chris was standing at the Dock.  
"There you have it people! I know, no elimination this episode, but still, the drama is amazing! We've got to know some of our contestants a bit better, and we got to see the true colors of some of our more 'delicate' campers. Haha. Join us next time as we will have our most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie, Beth, Eva, Cody

* * *

So, let's recap.

Really, nothing happened this episode. It was rather short and all we've read was the thought on our campers. But that's the entire point of this episode! I figured that some of you had troubles understanding some of the characters, and I hope that this cleared up some points for at least some of you. I know that this took way to long to write, and I'm sorry. I will try not to lose my will to continue this story, because once I'm writing, I'm having lots of fun! Thinking about what the characters are thinking, about what they want to do and all sorts of things, I really enjoy it! It's just too bad that sometimes I have to go through the lesser things, like for example the ending of last chapter. Anyhow, again, please let me know what you guys thought of this and if I should write more of these chapters once we are further into the story! Good luck to you all!

Cheers, Revidox


End file.
